fox nine
by kitsune060698
Summary: what if Gato was more cautious? what if Kakashi was more cautious? what if the fox had Naruto ruin the seal to save his friends? What if Naruto didn't have a choice in how his friends were saved? Naruto makes a choice at the wave battle that will rock the foundations of the ninja world. Rated T, this is probably just paranoid though.
1. Chapter 1:death and rebirth

**hey guys, I'm kitsune060698, but because I'm new to the fanfic business, plus i like the name, you can call me kit. this is my first fanfiction, though I've read a lot. now here's the idea, i love reading a good fanfic with some mild character bashing, but i don't want my first fanfic to be anything like that. I also don't want any Japanese words that aren't used in the anime, except maybe hiraishin and the suffixes. sorry to anyone that thinks I'm copying them but i find some bits to be useful add-ins and put them with my story. I hope you like my story, so protocol:**

"normal person talk"

normal person think

**DEMON/SUMMON TALK**

**DEMON/SUMMON THINK**

"possessed person talk"

Disclaimers:i do not own Naruto, i just write stories where Naruto is strong. although for inspiration the original is way better.

**begin**

Chapter 1:death and recreation

It was a bright and sunny day, and if one were to ride a boat then they would be stunned to see a bridge. But not just any bridge, this bridge was of massive proportions and still not yet finished. And a large section of it toward the end was shrouded in mist. In this mist was a battle who's outcome would affect the course of the world. Closer to the end of the bridge three figures stood of against a group of twelve.

One was difficult to describe, he was moderately tall, and his hair was silver and seemed to defy gravity with how it was standing. He had a face mask that covered the lower half of his face, a Bandana wrapped around his forehead with a piece of metal on it with an insignia similar to a leaf. running in a vertical line across his right eye was a scar. Said eye was a stark contrast to the deep black of the other. It was red, with a black ring running around the pupil, at regular intervals along this ring were three comma-like marks, all pointing outwards. he wore dark blue pants and an equally dark blue shirt with red, his torso covered by a green flak jacket. On each of his hands were a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back. He was Kakashi of the sharingan, jounin of the village hidden in the leaves, the copy-cat ninja, the man who had copied over a thousand jutsu.

The next was about the same height wearing almost identical attire , minus the mask and gloves, replacing that were bracelets and around his waist a sash signifying he was a former member of the guardian shinobi twelve. He had dark brown hair, spiky hair with sideburns and a goatee. He was Asuma Sarutobi. Son of the third Hokage and one of the few wind style users in the hidden leaf.

The third was a meduim sized woman with oddly red eyes, black hair and a more unusual garb. She appeared to be dressed in bandages that were adorned with thorn marks with her left arm covered by a red sleeve and her right sleeveless with bandages around her wrists. Also with a headband, just like the two the others had on her forehead. She was Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu mistress of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Well Kakashi" said Asuma, his breathing heavy, just like the others, "it's a good thing you called us out, but it looks like this is our last mission". "I know Asuma, but I'm sorry i didn't teach those kids enough for them to live." Kakashi replied, "don't worry Kakashi" Kurenai comforted him "you taught them all you could, you were a good teacher."

"Charge" yelled one of the twelve jounin around him, how did this happen Kakashi thought.

-Flashback-

_Gato stood over Zabuza, "well since you failed I guess I don't need you any more" he said reaching toward Him. Only to find his wrist broken by a very ticked off boy. "don't you dare touch Zabuza with your filthy hands" he snarled. The two thugs behind him were about to draw their swords only to find them drawn out and dropped on the ground, Haku standing in between the two of them. Gato fell back shivering in fear. "O-Okay, but your not going in their alone, i guess the Demon wasn't enough overkill, I'll send you some accomplices, you better get the Job done right." With that he fled for his life._

_pagebreakpagebreakpagebreak_

_"Zabuza Isn't Dead" Kakashi said, "and for safety I'm calling in the rest of the graduates of your year. Come on in guys" at the last part eight people walked in. Shikamaru Nara, "uh, what a drag, why cant you guys handle it" he complained, to this Kakashi explained "Shikamaru, we're calling you in because their is a prospect of this turning ugly." next in walked Ino Yamanaka, "Shikamaru, you're so lazy, hi guys". Next, Choji Akimichi *munch* *munch*. Asuma Sarutobi came in next with Kurenai and her team, Hinata, who just stuttered . Kiba, who loudly said that he and his team could do the mission themselves and didn't need other 'dead weight' teams slowing him down. And Shino...He didn't say anything._

_"Okay guys" Kakashi said "as it is we may be unable to complete the mission, so i will be training you for the next week. So you better be ready." with that the week of tor-uh- training, began._

-Flashback end-

Oh, thats how it happened, Kakashi remembered. Just as all twelve of the rogue ninja that Gato had Hired were almost upon them a sudden explosion made every one stop. An explosion of red, bubbling, chakra.

-recently, elsewhere on the bridge-

Naruto stood shakily, and opened his eyes to a sight that he wished he never saw. In front of the three jounin that the rookie nine had been fighting lay eight motionless bodies, covered in senbon, battered, bruised and burnt. "Sakura-chan, Ino, Hinata" their they lay, the of their skin burnt, they had been fighting a fire style user. "Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru" three almost unrecognizable form's lay their, that could only be described as human pincushion's with all the senbon that were sticking out of them. "Kiba, Choji" they were battered, bruised and broken, an obvious sign that their attacker was a taijutsu specialist. He closed his eyes wishing that it was all a dream, that he was somewhere else.

-mind scape-

He opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer, standing in ankle deep water, he saw, in the distance, a light. As he walked towards it he notices that their were two types of pipes in the sewer one glowing light blue while the other glowed orange-red, _this is the strangest dream ever_,he thought. He reached the source of the light. An enormous cage stood in front of him. Held closed by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. As he wondered what was happening a deep menacing chuckle escaped from the cage. **SO, MY JAILOR HAS FINALLY COME TO SEE ME**, two giant, blood-red, slitted eyes opened along with a mouth that formed the visage of a terrifying grin. The light in the sewer brightened, revealing a giant fox with red fur, slit eyes, and nine tails. "y-you" Naruto stuttered, "you're the nine tailed fox." **OH COME ON DON'T CALL ME THAT, IT MAKES ME FEEL WEIRD, CALL ME KURAMA, AND THE REASON I CALLED YOU HERE WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO HELP YOU SAVE YOUR FRIENDS** the now named Kurama growled."y-you can do that?" Naruto's hopes rose.** YES, YOU HAVE EARNED MY RESPECT KIT. BUT IT WILL COME AT A PRICE, YOU MUST TEAR OFF HALF THE SEAL**. "seal?" Naruto wondered. **YES, THE PIECE OF PAPER OF THE BARS**, the fox said a very large sweat drop forming on the back of its head. Without a second thought Naruto, desperate to save his friends climbed up the bar's and tore half the piece of paper off. **WE WILL TALK LATER, THE FOX SAID, AS NARUTO FADED FROM HIS MIND-SCAPE.**

-real world-

The jounin stared in horror as a huge amount of red chakra started pouring off of the young blonde. Forming a shape that could only be describes as nine tails of chakra behind him. Then suddenly eight of the nine, tail-like extensions of chakra jumped off of the kid and flowed in to the eight, almost dead people around him. The ninth then did something unexpected. It charged the three ninja. The boy known as Haku managed to escape but the other to were swallowed in the burning red mass. The the chakra cleared the two were standing there, seemingly unharmed, when suddenly they fell, knocked out. Had Hinata have watched with her byakugan, she would have seen that their entire chakra network was made useless, flooded with the corrosive chakra, and barely able to have any chakra in it.

Naruto looked up at Haku, his eyes perfect slits, and blood red. He let out an ear splitting grin. "Boo"

**end**

**so yeah, new here, don't flame too badly. I'm excited and want to publish my first chapter so sorry if it's short. no pairing in this as far as i can tell. if their are any problems with the reading I'm sorry, I'm just stumbling slightly cluelessly around here. Good grammar rules and i hope to perfect it, unfortunately this program doesn't automatically add capitals to the beginning of sentences or the word 'I'. do not flame me for using things that are seen in other plots. I add a little bit of this and a little bit of that and I don't have the patience to ask every author about it and wait for a response. plus I'm not even copying anything from the storyline, just little bits here and there if anything.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: an explanation, a foxs depart

**Hey guys its me again, i hope you enjoyed my last chapter, but this one is were the action starts. So, again, protocol:**

"normal person talk"

_n__ormal person think_

**DEMON/SUMMON TALK**

_**DEMON/SUMMON THINK**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... check.**

**Chapter two:an explanation, a fox's depart**

**Begin**

Haku watched the young boy in front of her charge forward firing another of those strange attacks from his tail. Using an ice mirror Haku escaped, retreating back to the twelve jounin who were trying to defeat Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. "Zabuza, he's out of control, we must run" he panted. Zabuza looked confused for a second before his face split into a grin beneath the bandages covering it. "No Haku, this is fight i want to enjoy."

In the blink of an eye Naruto came charging out of the mist running towards Zabuza. Only to be batted away by his sword. As he got up both he and Zabuza grinned maniacally. The chakra tail behind Naruto swung forward. "Zabuza, run, this attack is to powerful." Haku yelled. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai jumped to the side while Zabuza just stood their and swung his sword, infused with as much chakra as possible, forward to counter the attack. The shot split right down the middle, hitting two of the jounin behind Zabuza. They both fell to the ground, unconscious as the others that had been hit, the attack passing straight through them without slowing down. In the distance both parts of the attack exploded, blowing the mist off the bridge.

_Darn, _thought Zabuza, _I can't move my arms. _The shot had grazed Zabuza's arms, immobilizing the chakra network their. As Naruto prepared to fire again a hand connected with his neck. As Naruto's eyes went back to blue and as he fell the last thing he heard was Kakashi's voice. "I'm sorry Naruto." Then he slipped into unconsciousness. When Kakashi looked back up he saw that the remaining Jounin had fled in fear. Looking towards the end of the bridge he saw a short man with spiky hair and an army of thugs behind him. "Gato" He heard Zabuza Growl. "Well well, it appears the demon failed again, good thing i brought some more backup. Boys, get 'em" the thugs started to move. Zabuza spoke up again "Kakashi, i have no more reason to fight you, we're allies for now, so could you pass me a kunai." Kakashi nodded and passed Zabuza a kunai, which he caught in his teeth. "Shall we say whoever takes the most out wins?" he asked past the Kunia. Kakashi took his own kunai out and together both they, Asuma and Kurenai charged the thug army.

PageBreakPageBreakPageBreak

"Well, it look's like I win" Zabuza said weakly "Kakashi, you tell the brat that my sword is his, and when Haku wakes up, take him to the leaf village, maybe he'll fit in better their." Kakashi had a solemn look in his eye, "Yes Zabuza" he replied, as the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' drew his last breath. "Well, let's Go" said Kakashi, "we have to make sure the kids are safe." Both Asuma and Kurenai nodded. They turned to pick up Naruto, and saw what had to be two of the strangest things ever. The first was that their was a mob of townspeople, armed with everything but the kitchen sin- wait no that one had a kitchen sink so so much for that saying-But that was dwarfed by the second. It was Naruto, "Oh no" Kakashi was panicking, "quick, we have to make sure that the others are okay. Now." He grabbed Naruto and ran.

-mind scape-

_Naruto woke up to a pounding headache, to find himself in the sewers of his mindscape again. In front of him was a rusty and dilapidated cage. Inside sat Kurama, __**WELL KIT, I GUESS I OUGHT TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NOW, SO BE QUIET AND DONT TALK. NOW TO BEGIN, LETS BRING YOUR FREINDS HERE. **__With that Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were standing in Naruto's mindscape. The Fox got into a comfortable position while the Rookie nine caught on to their surroundings and Naruto freaked out. __**NOW FOR AN EXPLANATION, ALL OF YOU EXCEPT NARUTO SHOULD BE TOLD RIGHT NOW THE TRUTH OF THIS. **_

_So the fox explained about how he had been sealed into Naruto. this was met with mixed degrees of shock, indifference and guilt before the fox continued. __**NOW DO NOT INTERUPT ME FOR THIS, YOU ALL WERE NEARLY KILLED IN THE BATTLE AT THE BRIDGE, NARUTO REMOVED HALF OF THE SEAL HOLDING ME HERE AND IN EXCHANGE I SAVED YOUR LIVES. HOWEVER, YOU ALL ONLY HAVE HUMAN BODIES, AND DEMONIC CHAKRA, OR YOKIA AS IT IS CALLED, CANNOT PROPERLY HEAL A HUMAN, EVEN IF IT DOES ITS CORROSIVE TENDENCIES WILL CAUSE JUST AS MUCH DAMAGE. SO I HAD TO MODIFY YOU ALL, YOU HAVE NOW ALL BECOME HALF DEMONS, OR HANYOUS, FOX HANYOUS TO BE PRECISE. YOU ALL HAVE MY CHAKRA, HOWEVER I HAD TO GIVE IT OUT IN VARYING AMOUNTS, SO THE QUANTITY FOR EACH OF YOU WILL BE DIFFERNT. EQUIVELANT TO A CERTAIN NUMBER OF TAILS. I WILL NOW TELL YOU ALL THE NUMBERS. INO, YOU HAVE ONE TAIL. SAKURA, YOU HAVE TWO. SHIKAMARU, YOU HAVE THREE. SHINO, YOU HAVE FOUR. CHOJI, YOU HAVE FIVE. KIBA, YOU HAVE SIX. HINATA, YOU HAVE SEVEN. SASUKE, YOU HAVE EIGHT. AND NARUTO, BECAUSE SO MUCH CHAKRA HAS PASSED THROUGH YOUR BODY YOU HAVE NINE.**_

_The entire group was stunned by this, would that mean they would be treated like Naruto. Would they be able to handle that. The fox spoke up again __**OKAY, I SHOULD ALSO EXPLAIN THE RANKING OF TAILS. IN GENERAL WHEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER TAIL IT MEANS YOU HAVE TWICE AS MUCH CHAKRA AS THE TAIL JUST UNDERNEATH YOU. THIS IS BECAUSE WHEN YOU GET A NEW TAIL IT STRETCHES THE CAPACITY OF THE OTHERS AS WELL AS HOLDING A LARGE AMOUNT. ONE TAIL IS ABOUT FIVE TIMES YOUR AVERAGE KAGE. I SHOULD ALSO EXPLAIN THE DRAWBACKS WITH THE OTHER UPSIDES. THE FIRST DRAWBACK IS THAT YOU MUST REMAIN NEAR EACH OTHER. IF YOU ARE COMPLETELY SEPERATED FROM EVERY BODY ELSE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SENTIENCE TEMPORARILLY, CHANGING TO ACTING LIKE A WILD ANIMAL. YOU CAN ONLY GET OUT OF THIS INSTICTUAL MODE BY SPENDING TIME WITH THE OTHERS. BUT YOU CAN SEPERATE INTO GROUPS OF TWO OR NEXT DRAWBACK IS THAT YOU WILL GAIN SOME PHYSICAL FEATURES THAT CANNOT BE HIDDEN BY A TRANSFORMATION JUTSU. I HAVE HIDDEN THESE WHILE YOU ARE HER THIS TIME TO STOP YOU FROM FREAKING OUT, BUT I CANNOT DO THAT IN THE REAL WORLD. AND FINALLY, IF A PERSON WITH A LOWER TAIL NUMBER THAN YOURS DIES YOU WILL LOSE ONE TAIL, DON'T ASK ME WHY BECAUSE I DONT KNOW. NOW FOR THE UPSIDES, INO YOUR HELING RATE WILL BE EQUIVILANT TO NARUTO'S PREVIOUS RATE, THE SPEED OF YOUR HEALING FOR THE REST OF YOU WILL BE LIKE YOUR CHAKRA COMPARED TO HERS. ALSO, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE A KEKKAI GENKIA, I HAVE IMPROVED IT, INO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE YOUR JUTSU MOVE FASTER AS WELL AS MAKING IT ABLE TO TURN CORNERS. SASUKE, YOU HAVE A FULL SHARINGAN. HINATA, YOUR BYAKUGAN HAS BEEN PERFECTED, AND YOU CAN USE YOUR TAILS TO CLOSE CHAKRA POINTS AS WELL, THE REST OF YOU, YOUR JUTSU HAVE BEEN SUPERCHARGED WITH POWER. AMONG OTHER THINGS, BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO EXPLAIN THEM. ANY QUESTIONS?... GOOD, NOW, THE SEAL CANT HOLD ME ANY LONGER AND THEIR ARE STILL THINGS THAT I HAVENT TOLD YOU. SO I'LL LEAVE A KIND OF A SPECAIL CLONE HERE TO TEACH YOU ALL. FAREWELL. **__With that the seal dissipated, and almost all of Kuramas yokia flowed out. Leaving what appeared to be a sleeping, mini, chibi version of the nine tails where the seal once was._

_All of the rookie nine look at Naruto before Kiba spoke up "You know calling ourselves the rookie nine doesn't sound as cool anymore if we've all got reserves above kage level." every one sweat dropped at that. Though Sakura was grateful because she was just about to ask Naruto if this was a big prank. And lets face it, if she did that she'd just look stupid._

_Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment, "well to answer Kibas question even if it is a drag" he said lazily "yes it would be kind of odd, so how about the fox nine, after all the sooner we come to terms with this the better, now this dream is to weird so I'm going to wake up to get yelled at be my mom for sleeping in, what a drag" that said he faded away from the mindscape. Everyone but Naruto followed his lead, all believing that this was a dream and fading out. As Naruto stood their, alone in his mind except the sleeping Chibi Kurama he said to no-one in particular, "this is going to be a rough morning" and with that he returned to wake-fullness_

-real world, Tazuna's house-

Shikamaru got up from his sleep, darn, in that dream he said he'd wake up to his mom screaming at him. He forgot he was on a mission, what a drag. After all, his house didn't have such nice fluffy pillows, much less three for his bed. Wait, wasn't this place dead poor, they could barely afford to have food, much less luxuries like soft he turned his head, and saw that underneath his head weren't pillow's but three dark brown fox tails tipped with Grey, all attached to him. At this point the only thought on his mind was, _it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, oh darn it, it wasn't a dream. _At no point though were his thoughts calm and bored enough to think, 'what a drag.' in that lazy way that he had. Quickly trying to hide it he attempted a transformation jutsu, one puff of smoke later and he stood there looking, exactly the same. _Thats right he said a transformation jutsu wouldn't work, what a drag. _At this point his thoughts were calm enough to finally think the last part in his typical way, but he was still panicking.

He quickly ran to the nearest mirror and looked. He hadn't really changed, the tips of his brown hair was Grey, just like the tails. And he had whisker marks just like Naruto, _I knew they weren't birth marks! _. He also had two small fox ears on top of his head like the tails also brown with Grey tips. Seeing this he remembered the other parts of his 'dream' quietly he walked into the room that he shared with the rest of the guys in the cramped confirming his suspicions the rest of the guys, now waking up, noticing their tails, and freaking out like he did. Except Naruto, and Shino, but he never shows emotion anyway so that doesn't matter, but Naruto seemed to except it, he must have known it wasn't a dream. All of them had ears and tails, all with a noticeable pattern of the tips of their hair, ears and tails being a contrasting clour to the rest of the hair. Sasukes tips were light red, Choji, Shino and Kiba, like Shikamaru, had Grey tips. And Naruto had silver to contrast with his golden blonde hair.

As the rest of the boys were calming down three bullets charged into the room. Well two charged in and the third was dragged along by them. They were Ino, Sakura and Hinata, Shikamaru noted in passing that Ino had brown tips, Sakura had dark green, just another unusual hair color on her I mean how can her natural color be pink. And Hinata had orange that was a lot like that of Naruto's monstrosity of a jumpsuit, how could anyone were a neon orange jumpsuit like that and remain sane, forget how the village treated him. They also all had whisker marks like Naruto except they only had the top and bottom, the middle whisker mark on each cheek left out. "Look" said Sakura and Ino in perfect sync, "we have tails and ears. This looks so cute!" then they realized that they had been speaking in sync and proceeded to clash heads as usual. Meanwhile Hinata spoke up "y-you all h-have tails too, s-so it wasn't a d-dream."

Since everyone else was being kind of quiet Naruto decided to talk, "No way Hinata" he then became sad "im sorry, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to deal with the villager's hatred when we get back." seeing Naruto start to get depressed Sakura decided to help his team-mate out, "Naruto, first, if you hadn't done that we wouldn't be alive to suffer the villagers hate..." "Second, who cares what the villagers think" Kiba continued, "and third this makes us all stronger" Sasuke finished. Hearing this Naruto looked ready to burst out in tears of joy, "thank you" he whispered, barely a breath, but easy to here. It was going to be a tough ride once they got bach home, but they were ready.

"So all awake and over freaking out yet" came a voice from the door. Every turned to see Kakashi leaning on the door frame, Naruto scrunched his eyes, "yeah, sure am Kakashi sensei" he adopted a thinking pose, "something seems off, wait that's it, your not reading your book, you can't be Kakashi sensei." Kakashi sweat dropped at this, "that really stings" he mumbled to himself, before continuing "well, i promised myself if you all lived I wouldn't read any books like that one in front of you for a week. However i think an explanation is in order, Naruto, would you like to explain." Naruto just shook his head, "they already know how this happened, the fox explained it to us while we slept." Kakashi let out a mental sigh, afraid that everybody would hate Naruto for his tenant. He let his head back up and eye-smiled "Thats great Naruto, but i mean can you explain whats happening to me, because if you want honesty, I HAVE NO CLUE WHATS HAPPENING" at the last part he started crying anime tears. Naruto, as well as everybody else, was taken aback by this. Before Sakura observed "reading those books hasn't done you much good, has it Kakashi sensei." everybody else sweat dropped while Kakashi hung his head in shame, "No, no it hasn't" he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Well" Naruto began, "everybody was nearly killed, the fox offered to save them, I took the offer, tore off half the seal holding him, he saved everyone but had to turn them into hanyous to do it, the seal released him, and he left a Chibi version of himself to teach us" he explained in a minimum of words. "oh... Well, That's.. Unexpected" Kakashi said, completely knocked off by this.

-mind scape-

_That night all of the fox nine found themselves in the mindscape again, this time the fox was awake. __**WELL HERE WE ARE, I HAVE CALLED YOU ALL HERE TO TELL YOU WHAT YOUR CURRENT WEAKNESSES. FIRST YOU ALL HAVE HAD YOUR CONTROL SHOT TO KINGDOM COME AND THEN SHOT EVEN FURTHER **__He said. " how bad is it Kurama?" asked Sakura. The fox replied to the question with a bland tone, __**WELL, IT'S ABOUT FIVE TIME'S AS BAD AS NARUTOS WAS BEFORE FOR YOU, AND YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL WAS PERFECT, PLUS YOU HAVE THE LEAST CHAKRA ASIDE FROM INO, FOR NARUTO, SOMEONE WITH PERFECT CONTROL WOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE THE CHAKRA HE'LL BE TRYING TO PUMP INTO A D-RANK JUTSU AND USE IT TO LEVEL A MOUNTAIN WITH ONLY RAW CHAKRA MANIPULATION. **__Every one was immeasurably worried, if it was that bad... Oh boy. __**FORTUNATELY, THEIR IS A SOLUTION, FIRST UP YOU HAVE TO CLIMB A TREE WITHOUT USING YOUR HANDS. **__"um, Kurama-" __**STOP CALLING ME THAT I'M JUST A CLONE, CALL ME Chibi, THAT'S WHAT KURAMA SAID MY NAME WAS. **__Sakura, as well as everybody else, sweat dropped before she continued, "okay, Chibi, we've already done the tree climbing exercise so why do we have to do it again?" __**WELL, LIKE I SAID YOU ALL HAVE TERRIBLE CHAKRA CONTROL, THE REDOING OF THE TREE CLIMBING EXERCISE IS SO THAT YOU CAN MANAGE TO FOCUS A SMALL ENOUGH AMOUNT OF CHAKRA TO NOT LEVEL THE TREE. AFTER THAT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE LEAF FLOATING EXERCISE, THIS TAKES EVEN LESS CHAKRA, AFTER THAT I HAVE THE LEARNING OF SEVERAL FOX ARTS, PRANKING STEALTH AND FASHION ARE ALL THINGS NARUTO CAN SKIP OUT ON- **_

_"Wait" Interrupted Ino "how come Naruto skips on fashion lessons, he's wearing orange, and its so bulky that it can't make movement easy, then stealth, he's as stealthy as an explosion!" most of the fox nine nodded in agreement. Chibi looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted but didn't let it show in his voice, __**YOU SEE, US FOXES ARE NATURAL PRANKTERS AND HIGHLY STEALTHY, NARUTO PROVED THAT POINT BY PAINTING THE HOKAGE FACES IN BROAD DAYLIGHT THEN EVADING GENIN, CHUUNIN AND OCCASIONALLY ANBU. BUT WE ALSO LIKE BRIGHT COLORS, IT SHOWS RANKING. WITH HOW BULKY AND UNWEILDY NARUTOS JUMPSUIT IS IT WORK AS TRAINING FOR SMOOTH MOVEMENT ALL BY ITSELF. IN THE CHANGE THAT YOU ALL UNDERWENT YOU WERE ALL MENTALY AFFECTED, IT IS SIMPLY TAKING TIME TO SINK IN. YOU'LL SOON FIND YOURSELF WITH MANY FOX-LIKE PERSONALITY TRAITS LIKE NARUTO HAS. **__Everyone gulped in dread, "H-h-how long, Chibi?" Hinata stuttered out. __**WELL, I SHOULD MENTION THAT YOU'LL PROBABLY GET SOME CONFIDENCE AND STOP STUTTERING HINATA. BUT IT WILL ABOUT A YEAR TO FULLY SINK IN. **__"that seems like a fairly long time" Kiba pointed out. __**OH, THAT'S RIGHT, BEING HANYOUS YOU WON'T DIE OF OLD AGE, SO ON THAT SCOPE IT'S VERY SOON **__this had the affect of making every one faint from shock. Causing them all to be sent to the waking world. Still though one remained. __**AH SHINO, I FORGOT THAT YOU'RE DIFFICULT TO STARTLE, HMM, LET'S SEE, HOW TO SHOCK YOU... BUG SPRAY! **__Shino immediately woke up from fright._

-real world-

Almost all of the fox nine woke up at the same time, followed by Shino five seconds later, who proceeded to act as if in mental breakdown saying "it's just a dream, it can't hurt me, it's just a dream". Shikamaru was the first to speak "Well, that's a shocker" the rest couldn't help but agree. They all sat their in silence for another few minutes before going to get breakfast before they began their training.

Half an hour later they were all assembled in the forest. Shikamaru, ever the strategist, voiced his opinion "the fox said that Naruto is now perpetually adding too much chakra, so Ino, since you have the least chakra and currently the best chakra control, you go, try to add as little chakra as possible." "Sure" with that Ino placed a small amount of chakra into her foot, so small that she had to focus to make it that small, and placed her foot against the tree to test the reaction. The result was noticeable immediately, the tree was half cracked through and Ino was sent flying back several meters before she stopped herself. Everyone just stared, Shino was the one with the least reaction so spoke up first "When we let Naruto try this we may have a problem" that brought the real problem to every-ones mind. So they all began to start trying to get a handle on their chakra. Most of them had reactions similar to Ino, except they completely knocked their trees over. Naruto was a lot worse, he didn't knock a single tree over, he added as little chakra as he could to his feet and immediately was repelled from the ground, leaving a foot-deep crater in the solid turf. Soon he got to the point were he could walk around without destroying the ground. But still with their combined efforts of them all the next day their were entire trees of wood being given away.

-that night, mind scape-

_Once more the fox nine awoke in the mindscape, but their greeting was different to what they expected. "how come your so small?" an foreign, and distinctly feminine voice asked. Followed by a more male voice asking "how did you destroy the seal?" immediately the fox nine tensed, how was some one else in the mindscape. Slowly they made their way to the room were they met Chibi. What greeted them was a sight no-one expected, their talking to Chibi were a redhead with hair several times longer than she was, who was poking at his face, teasing him to no extent, and a slightly more level headed man. But that wasn't the amazing part. The man was practically an older version of Naruto, minus the tails, fox ears, silver tips to the hair and the whisker marks, he also had longer hair and a white coat with red flames on the bottom rim. He was immediately recognised by all nine of the fox hanyous. Who, in their shock, completely gave their position away. The first to do this was Naruto, who jumped out, ran up to him and asked "Hey, fourth Hokage, can I get your autograph?" everyone face palmed and jumped out, prepared to defend Naruto. After all, who knows who's an enemy. Seeing all the kids prepared to fight the redhead just looked backwards and forwards a few times before fainting. The man just sweat dropped nervously and waved his hands in front of himself and frantically trying to diffuse the situation. "Wait, wait, I don't want to fight you" he said, trying to avoid conflict. Shikamaru decided to play interrogator, he had to know this persons intentions "Very well, then I have some questions for you. First, who are you? Second, how are you in the mindscape? Third, what's with the woman? And fourth, what are your intentions?" the man thought for a few moments before answering "well in order, I am Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, i am in this mindscape because the seal I placed on Naruto was supposed to release me if he ever went to an eight tails state, this was supposed to be so i could repair the seal. The woman is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki, she was supposed to arrive when the nine tailed fox was released, so she could help Naruto defeat it. She fainted because of your ears and tails. She has a girly reaction to small animals, she tends to just tackle them in a hug, but with nine of you you've overloaded her mind. And my intentions right now would be, TO KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" one sweat drop and an explanation from Shikamaru and Kushina woke up, and proceeded to faint in a repeat of the first time. _

_"what a drag" Shikamaru complained "now, we need to do something so she doesn't faint again, Naruto you and Minato stay here, all the rest of us will leave until she wakes up again" as they filed away Minato smirked and called to Shikamarus back "I'm surprised that a Nara could be so blind." this certainly left the Nara with a lot to think about. As he waited for Kushina to wake up he thought about it, then it hit him, blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes. How could he have missed that his entire life, both two of those people were his parents. At that moment Kushina decided to wake up, the first thing she saw was Naruto, "CUTE!" she exclaimed, latching him into a hug. And evidently trying to crush him, was almost succeeding too. Shikamaru took that as a good time to come down and confirm his theory "so, you're Narutos father are you" Immediately everyone looked at him. Evidently Kushina had recovered from trying to hug/crush Naruto because the next thing anybody knew Minato was on the ground rubbing his head while Kushina was yelling at him "you see where you're brilliant strategy went, thanks to your plan my sons turned some walking fox-human plushie!" etc etc. Naruto just stood there, stunned senseless before he recovered, "Woo hoo, my father's the fourth Hokage" Minato smiled, "good Naruto now we can save some explaining, just come here and I'll check what happened" Naruto walked up to him and Minato placed his hand on his forehead. After a brief pause he suddenly looked angry, before smirking, "Naruto, since we only have a limited time to talk-" "Wait, why is it only a limited time" Naruto complained, " Minato sighed in regret "the seal feeds of of the chakra of me and your mother that I sealed into you, soon it will run out." __**ACTUALY, CURRENTLY IT'S DRAWING OFF OF NARUTO'S CHAKRA, SO YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH STUCK HERE, **__Chibi piped in both Minato and Kushina looked happy. _

_Kushina certainly looked excited "yes, that means I get to teach Naruto how to prank anybody that annoys him, oh wait till the first time you paint the Hokage faces in broad daylight, it'll be so exhilarating an-" "Actually mum," Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I've already done that" Kushina blinked for a few seconds before looking even more excited, "yes, my sons a pranking prodigy, you see Minato, I told you that he looked like you he'd act like me" Minato gulped, thinking of what a terror he had been to the village, "you'd never belive it, he said, shuddering as memories of her antics flowed to the surface "ant way Naruto, i figured I'd tell you about the Uzumaki, and Namikaze bloodlines, the Uzumaki have an ability that is useless by itself, when crossed with other bloodlines though, that's when the beauty occurs, bloodline traits and kekkai genkia when crossed with the Uzumaki Bloodline will increase drastically in power. The Namikaze Bloodline is merely a mix of decidedly odd traits. First up is the uncanny good luck that they have, followed by things like having seemingly no talent, but thats just a cover-up, the reality is that they just can't easily use low level jutsu, but they can master high level jutsu at a prodigious rate. Their are also a few others, such as the blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as the naturally spiky hair. And one of the most notable is the space-time ninjutsu, each Namikaze can create just one space-time ninjutsu, and creating it is easy, but creating another is virtually impossible. The space time ninjutsu that i created was the hiraishin, it allowed me to instantly teleport to any location, the problem is that it was not mastered by me, I could only teleport to specific locations marked by my seals. Every space time ability has a different level of strength, depending on the person, but it is always limited to some use of written seals that we can apply with a touch" Naruto took a moment to digest this information, then squinted, "Wait, wouldn't that require precision chakra control?" he asked, starting to feel sad, "why yes, yes it would" Minato said, nodding absently. _

_Naruto felt his hopes drown, "whats wrong?" asked Minato, worried, the boy had suddenly started acting weird, kind of depressed, Chibi decided to answer for Naruto __**NARUTO HAS PROBLEMS WITH CHAKRA CONTROL RIGHT NOW, BUT I REALLY SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU GUYS, YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL WILL BE NATURALLY PERFECT, ITS JUST THAT ITS OUT OF WHACK RIGHT NOW, IN A FEW WEEKS YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL WILL BE PASSABLE FOR FOR MOST JUTSU AND OVER THE COURSE OF TWO YEARS IT WILL BECOME PERFECT**__. Their was a resounding thud throughout the mindscape and the next thing any one knew Chibi was on the ground with his paws over his head while a very ticked off Sakura was standing over him. "is there anything else we need to know Mr tell-us-all!" she yelled, chibi gulped and immediately began to talk as fast as he could __**OKAY INO'S JUTSU CAN NOW MOVE FASTER THAN USUAL AND TURN BUT THE COST IS THAT HER POSSESING OUTREACH IS VISBLE. YOU HAD TO BLOODLINE TRAITS BUT I GOT RID OF THEM BECAUSE THEY JUST MADE YOU WEAKER, YOU CAN NOW ABSORB CKAKRA IN A FIFTY FOOT DOME. SHIKAMARU HAS AWAKED A BLOODLINE THAT ALOWS HIM TO CREATE BURSTS OF LIGHT. SHINOS BUGS NOW ABSORB MORE CHAKRA. CHOUJI CAN NOW SHRINK HIMSELF TO INCREASE HIS SPEED. KIBA CAN USE HIS TAILS TO MAKE HIS FAMILY JUTSU MORE DEVESTATING. HINATAS BYAKUGAN NOW HAS NO BLIND SPOT. SASUKES SHARINGAN CURRENTLYHAS THREE COMMA MARKS BUT CAN GAIN UP TO NINE. YOU CAN'T INCREASE YOUR CHAKRA CAPACITY THROUGH TRAINING, ITS DENSITY INCREASES AS YOU AGE, AND THE NINE DIFERENT TAILED BEASTS AREN'T ACTUALLY DEMONS, THEIR JUST LARGE AMOUNTS OF ENERGY THAT HAVE GAINED A PERSONALITY OVER THE COURSE OF TIME. **_

_By this point Sakura had calmed down and almost everyone was considering his words, "what bloodlines did I previously have?" asked Sakura, Chibi sighed, relieved that she wasn't angry anymore, __**YOUR PREVIOUS BLOODLINES WERE WORSE THAN USELESS, ONE MADE YOU A SCREAMING FANGIRL WHILE THE OTHER MADE YOU USELESS FOR JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING BY SPLITTING YOUR PERSONALITY INTO TWO PARTS, AND THE SECOND, USEFUL PART WOULD ONLY EMERGE WHEN YOU WERE ANNOYS AT SOMEONE. **__Every one shuddered, remembering what she was like before._

_**BEING ABLE TO PERFORM THE TREE WALKING EXCERSIZE WILL JUST BE A SIGN THAT YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL HAS LEVELED OUT ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN USE YOUR JUTSU WITHOUT BLOWING YOUR HANDS OR EYES APART. **__Everyone left the mindscape with a lot to think about._

-two weeks later-

The bridge had been finished and the fox nines chakra control had gone to a slightly more acceptable level, Chibi said it would take another week to be able to climb trees. Kakashi said that that would be just before the chunin exams. The entire group arrived home within a day thanks to their increased moving speed without having a civilian on the group to slow them down.

On that day eight natural disasters were added to the leaf village, the original was Naruto Uzumaki, but the fox nine together were almost certainly more trouble than the great nine tailed fox itself.

**So, what do you think, i spent almost all my spare time over the week making this chapter because i wanted it to be longer than the last one. This ones approximately 5k by the way the way. Anyway, i am amazed, in one week I've gotten four favorites, five followers and 75 veiws. Please reveiw, i want my story to become one of the few that gains over two thousand reveiws. You know their's actually a category for those cream of the crop stories. Please don't swear though. I really don't like bad language. So new chapter in a week if i'm lucky. If anybody wants to copy my fanfic idea then go ahead, i am making this fanfic to spread this rarely ventured idea. peace.**


	3. Chapter 3:return to leaf

**Well, I'm starting this as soon as i published my last chapter and i will keep on working at it for a week until Saturday next week at which point it will hopefully be 5k on words. I know many of you may think that I made Minato to emotional, but trust me right now its refined compared to what i could have done, i was honestly considering making them have a bloodline move called "puppy dog eyes jutsu" and have him say he used that to get Kushina to say yes to his marriage proposal. I was also considering making their chakra control based on the types of clothes they wear, and a bunch of other things so random i abandoned them early. Protocol, lets get this over with:**

**DEMON/SUMMON TALK**

_**DEMON SUMMON THINK**_

_**Voice from in head talk/think**_

Human talk

_Human think_

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, I can honestly say this to you.

**Chapter two: The return to the leaf.**

As the Fox nine walked into the hidden leaf village, all but Naruto were immediately assaulted by a feeling that they were unfamiliar with. Naruto was struck be the sensation but was used to it anyway. It seemed to the eight that voices were whispering on the edge of their mind telling them do ridiculous things like paint the Hokage monument or to simply go to some place. They knew they couldn't hold out forever, so gave in to the voice telling them to go to a certain place, Naruto was already ahead of them though

PgaebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Teuchi and Ayame both stared in shock, in their shop were nine miniature whirlwinds devouring every noodle of ramen that touch them. The pink one with small green streaks began speaking between slurps "Naruto*slurp* how come you never told us this stuff was *slurp*so good" a golden blonde one that dwarfed all the others replied, also between slurps, "I*slurp* tried guys, but you *slurp* never listened to me." Soon, as in the amount of time it took the two ramen chefs to make several hundred bowls of Ramen, the Ichiraku Ramen stand was all out of supplies. But they had more than enough of a pay source to begin to get new supplies, and new cooks, it was obvious they would need them. As the nine fox hanyous walked out of the ramen stand all of them were lifted up by the collars of the shirt and before they could even tell what was happening they were standing in front of the Hokage.

To put it simply the Hokage was shocked, here were nine people with fox ears and tails. "Well" he began, in his deep gravelly voice, barely hiding his shock "Now that you've all had some food i think an explanation is in order" Kakashi stepped forward explained the mission and what he knew of the unexpected occurrence. To most of this the Hokage nodded, although he went a bit bug-eyed through most of the speech about the unexpected occurrences and the bloodlines. He looked down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "well then, all your teams are now merged, you will meet at the same place as the others." he rubbed the bridge of his nose "the council is not going to like this, and if you've all become pranksters I'll have to keep an eye on yo-" "RED NOSED THIRD HOKAGE" came the sudden and very loud followed by shouts from the rest of the fox nine. The Hokage, as well as everybody else, snapped their heads up so suddenly that it was a wonder none of them broke any bones. There, on the Hokage monument were nine forms, barely visible, the only feature that anyone could make out was that all of them had at least one more appendage than they should and were using every limb they could other than their legs to paint the Hokage monument. Only the fourth Hokages face was spared. If you could call it that. It just had less paint one it. The Hokage lowered his head again _yep, the council is definitely going to demand their deaths, more specifically though, Naruto, their going to think killing him will get rid of these effects, I'm going to need to reveal a secret to keep them at bay _the aged Hokage sighed, "I'm way too old for this" he muttered. As the Genin filed out the Jounin remained, prepared to tell the Hokage of one piece of information that they didn't want the Genin to know yet. Kakashi walked up to the Hokage, "Hokage, there is one piece of information i must tell you, when Zabuza died he told us to take Haku, his student, with us, but he was unwilling to come, we have had to leave him with the people of the land of wave" at that all three Jounin walked out. The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose, "way too old."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The Hokage Braced himself, ready to give the news to the council. "Council, i would like to explain why i have brought you here" at this moment many people were thinking different thoughts,many of these went along the lines of worry, hope, and indifference. "I have to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki has turned all of the graduates of this year into hanyous" Immediately the reactions were evident, Sakuras mother stood up, "this is outrageous, such a thing is punishable by death" Hiashi Hyuuga stood up "is my daughter Safe?" for that one moment he was worried, but he clamped it down and sat down again, fortunately every one but the Hokage was too shocked to pay attention to this, he knew he had to be careful not to blow his cover and let the Hyuuga council find out about his plans. He immediately began to think, trying to see if there was a way to use this to his advantage. Most of the civilian council was shouting for Narutos death, the shinobi council were worried for their children. The Hokage finally had enough of the noise, "Quiet!" he snapped. Immediately everyone was silent, "I am not going to execute Naruto, I am telling you this so i can say that if you attack him ar any of the graduates of this year they have every right to strike back at you, and if they don't then I will" this last part was directed to the Civilian Council. Sakuras mother once again decided to speak up. "I am not letting a Hanyou live in my house, I want a disownment" every shinobi in the room sighed, what a shallow person. "In that case" the Hokage said, _everything's falling into place_ he thought, he didn't need the sharingan to predict what that woman would do "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and any others that any of you feel like disowning, will form the beginning of the newest clan in leaf" immediately Hiashi smirked, this was his chance, neither of his daughters would get the branch family curse mark, and neither would be simply thrown onto the streets, "Hokage, I would like to Disown my child, Hinata Hyuuga" it may have stung him to say that, but he would still have a final talk, and it saved both his daughters. The Hokage smiled, he knew of Hiashis reasoning, "Very well, well, i suppose you might want to know the name of this new clan, its name is Namikaze" at this point every one in the room gasped, "b-but that's the surname of the fourth Hokage" Shikaku stuttered, how could he have missed that, the hair, the eyes. The Hokage nodded again, obviously enjoying himself, and so that's where Naruto and his friends will stay, in his fathers house!"

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Sakura walked into her home, ready for one big explanation, "Mum, I'm home, and I've got some thing i need to show you" she called. When no answer came she started to feel nervous. She walked into the Kitchen, her tails twitching from nerve. In the kitchen sat an ANBU, his mask hiding all emotion. "Sakura Haruno" He said, silence greeted him in response "after hearing of your transformation into a Hanyou, your mother believes you to have become a threat to society, to try and avoid this happening she has officially disowned you and rejected you from this house" Sakura felt a part of her heart shatter, her own mother, she had just up and disowned her, just like that. Seeing her approaching tears the ANBU decided it was time to speak up, "you will be living with Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha in the area that holds the shared Uzumaki and Uchiha grounds. Sakuras spirit lifted a bit, thats right she still had her friends.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

As Sasuke walked up to the Uchiha compound he saw a sight that amazed him, their was a team of construction workers moving the entire Uchiha compound. One of the workers, seeing him walked up to explain the situation. "We're moving you're compound to another location" he began, well done captain obvious, "the Hokage has decided that the Uchiha grounds will be moved to the Namikaze grounds in a clan merge. As such both yours and Narutos last name..." at the point of mentioning Naruto he practically spat out the words, it seemed some people still held a grudge against Kurama "...will now be changed to Uchikaze" he said, upon seeing that Sasuke had no more questions he walked of to continue with the large scale movement of houses. The Newly named Sasuke Uchikaze, one of the three founding members of the Uchikaze clan, smirked, _things are going to be very different, _he thought, going to the nearest worker to find out the location of his new home.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto walked into the outskirts of the village, following the instructions on the scroll the Hokage gave him to find the Namikaze Grounds. Inside his voice several voices decided to speak up, **You'll love it! **Kushina exclaimed, Naruto felt more than saw it but he knew that Minato had nodded, with a small smile on his he arrived he saw a large group of workers moving what looked like a large amount of houses next to the Namikaze house. As soon as he walked in there was a very noticeable silence, it Narutos tails go straight. Eventually one person came forward, "Hey, I've been told to inform you that the Uchiha clan is merging with you're own, congratulations on being one of the four founding members of the Uchikaze clan" Naruto noticed that he didn't seem to scowl at him like everyone else, one of the few that didn't despise him. Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Who's the third and fourth?" he asked, wondering who this person could be, "Sakura, shes been disowned from the Haruno family, and as such is now one of the founding members of the Uchikaze clan as well as Hinata who was disowned from the Hyuuga clan" Narutos face split into his trademark foxy grin. _Alright_, he thought, _this is going to be awesome._

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Hinata felt as if her world was about to shatter, did her father just say that she wasn't part of the Hyuuga clan. Did she really do some thing that bad. Seeing her approaching tears Hiashi decided to intervene "Hinata, I'm not doing this because you've done something wrong" Hinatas face clearly showed her confusion. Hiashi sighed, "just before you're mother died, giving birth to Hanabi, I promised her that no matter what i would make sure that neither of our daughters were branded with the branch family curse mark. This was the best time to ensure that it didn't happen" Hinata seemed reassured and with an amazingly confident nod walked out of the Hyuuga estate to her new home.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Sakura followed the ANBU to what she had been told was now the Uchikaze clan. She saw the builders placing the Uchiha clan compound in the area but she was more concerned with finding Naruto and Sasuke, she needed her friends, her own mother had just abandoned her. No, not just that, she had made it a point to kick her out. She ran straight into the house that wasn't being moved to find both Naruto and Sasuke there. She explained the whole thing to them. Naruto immediately clenched his fist so hard it drew blood, he knew that it had happened but hearing it from Sakura was a whole different grit his teeth and deep inside his mind he felt a pressure that he didn't even realize was there before leave. Unknown to him that was his mind being overpowered by the emotional changes that came as a part of his transformation, that made two pranking fox's both aiming their full power at Sakuras former mother. That was not something she would enjoy.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The next day all of the fox nine waited on the bridge, well that wasn't completely correct. Naruto and Sasuke, now having fully accepted his pranking nature, were setting up the most powerful trap they could for Kakashi. Ino and Sakura were encouraging them, the other two Jounin were 'mysteriously' unable to see that the two students were doing something that would cause mischief and the rest of the fox nine were doing their usual activities. After an hour of the two pranksters setting up an incredibly dangerous trap they both sat down and waited for their tardy sensei. In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared on top of the exact post that the pranksters had expected him to. And was promptly flung by a catapult into the surrounding forest. This set off another trap, which set of another, and another, and another. Until another hour later Kakashi walked back into the clearing, everybody that was there were all laughing so hard, they certainly weren't worried about the extra hour wait, it meant they got to see the comedy show of their lives. Kakashi was covered in orange paint, mud, sticks, leaves, water, jelly, bubble gum, and all other assortments of things that basically obscured his entire face. He would have glared but the mud got in the way so instead he just sighed. "that wasn't funny, I'd be dead right now if i didn't use my sharingan" at the lack of the laughter stopping he just sighed again "okay then, I figure i should tell you, you've all been nominated in the chunin exams, here are your entrance slips, report to room 301 at 12 o'clock sharp tomorrow, you will be reporting in the teams you were in before the transformation" as he turned to walk away he heard some words that sent a chill down his spine. "Kakashi" Sasuke said seriousness in is voice, "the longer you keep us waiting with how late you are the worse the prank will be." Kakashi made a mental note to set his alarm clock on time tomorrow.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The fox nine were walking through the streets of the village, all headed for Ichirakus ramen, and hoping that they had restocked, they had run them dry the last time. When suddenly they heard a shout, "ah, let go of me!" they turned a corner to see some guy dressed in a black cat suit what looked liked a mummy strapped to his back. He was holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his shoulder. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair, styled in four pig-tails at the back of her head, she had a fan strapped to her back. Judging from the headbands they were both from Sand. Naruto immediately reacted, seeing his friend in danger, "Put him down!" he yelled.

The girl wearing the fan gave the other person a mild glare, "you should listen to him Kankuro, we'll get in trouble if we do this, besides, what will _he_ do when he finds out" the now identified Kankuro seemed to pale a bit before visibly gulping, "h-he won't f-find out Temari" Temari just huffed, "fine but don't blame me when he does" all the while Kankuro still was holding up Konohamaru like he weighed nothing. He suddenly noticed the ears and tails that the nine people in front of him had, he whistled, "and you thought i was going over the top with my costume Temari" Temari looked at the nine in front of her for a few seconds before Sasuke just got bored. He flicked a pebble at Kankuros wrist, stinging enough to make him let go of the small kid in his grasp Konohamaru fell to the ground and scurried to Narutos side "you can beat these guys right boss" he said to grinned and began to step forward. But was cut off by Shikamarus arm. "Naruto, we're not going to start trouble, these guys are from a different village and are here for the chunin exams, its not our business what they do as long as it doesn't harm us" he said, in a very slow and deliberate manner. Kankuro, angry at being ignored was about to charge forward when a voice, cold and harsh came from a nearby tree. Everybody looked up to the branch, there stood a boy with red, spiky hair, the Kanji for love on his forehead and a gourd strapped to his back. "Kankuro, you're a disgrace to the village" A whirlwind of sand surrounded him before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Temari and Kankuro, who both looked scared as if they were facing death itself. "G-Gaara-" Kankuro began "quiet Kankuro, or I'll kill you" Kankuro immediately shut his mouth and didn't speak another word again. Gaara walked away and the two other just followed behind him. After a few seconds of confusion Naruto spoke up "I would have beaten them anyway." everybody smiled before Sakura walked up to Naruto and gave and tussled his hair "sure you would've, Naruto" what happened next though was surprising, Naruto actually started purring from Sakura rubbing his ears, Sasuke smirked, "since when do foxes purr?" he grated. Naruto immediately jumped up "its not purring, it's happy growling!" he yelled. Everybody laughed as they headed for Ichirakus.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The next day nine figures rolled up to the academy, ready for the chunin exams. They walked up to the third floor, kind of confused about why there were a bunch of people on the floor just below them, Chibi explained though that their was actually a Genjutsu on the door that ne had broken before they saw it. And arrived in front of room 301 to find Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma waiting for them, they were quickly rushed through the explanation that they could only enter if all three showed up for each team before entering and sitting down to have a conversation.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Iruka sat down rubbing his head, the idea for giving them a preliminary test didn't work. He had placed Genjutsu on all the others and used a transformation to try and test Naruto himself. Naruto acted like he couldn't even see the transformation, and upon later inspection he found out that the Genjutsu he placed on the other eight were broken before they could even sense it, that shouldn't have been possible but they did it. He smiled, this was going to be one heck of a chunin exam.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The fox nine were just getting used to the weird stares at the ears and tails, well the first eight were but Naruto was a different story. Getting annoyed he jumped up onto the table and yelled at the lot of them "yes their real now stop staring!" a person walked up to them "you rookies should keep it down, don't draw attention to yourselves" he paused and contemplated that for a second, "actually with the ears and tails that's impossible, just don't make the people in the room hate you, it draws an even bigger target on your back, I'm Kabuto by the way" Sasuke snorted "too late for that, and why are you trying to help us anyway?" Kabuto waved his hands his hands in front of himself in defense "I just figured that us leaf ninja should stick together is all, plus i wanted to get a chance to show of these" he brought a pack of cards from his pocket. "my ninja info cards, I've gone into the chunin exams six times before, and I'd be a fool not to pick up on what a few of the people are capable of" everybody looked curious as he took a blank card from the top and placed it on the ground. He put his finger on top of it and it began to turn slowly before in a small puff of smoke a map appeared on it. "I know how many teams from each village are attending thanks to my before hand research, their are teams from sand, rain, grass, waterfall leaf and sound, the last of these, the village hidden in the sound is just a new village, a little small time really, so they've only sent one team. Elsewhere in the room a man with his face covered in bandages spoke to his teammates a boy with spiky hair and a a girl with black "a small time village hey, guess we better show him what the hidden sound can do" they all charged at Kabuto. The one with the spiky hair threw two Kunia forcing Kabuto to jump back. Before Kabuto had time to react the one with the bandages was right in front of him aiming to get him with a right hook to the face. Kabuto smirked and tilted his head back, just the smallest amount so the punch went by, just missing him. He stood their for a few seconds with the smirk still on his face before suddenly his glasses cracked. But he still kept up the smile as he straightened up "I see, so it was that kind of attack" all the fox nine just stared at him. Then suddenly he doubled over in pain. Ino and Sakura both went to his side to try and help. But before any of the others could do anything a puff of smoke came from the front of the room and a man with two scars on his face as well as 12 other people were revealed as it cleared, "alright , I'm Ibiki Morino but for now you can call me your worst nightmare, let the first stage of the exams begin"

As Ibiki explained the rules all nine of the fox hanyous felt their tails twitching in excitement. But unknown to all the sentinels all nine were already preparing what could only be described as a prank, and a distraction.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Midway through the exam a explosion tore apart the outside training field in the academy, the cause, a large ball of paper bombs that Naruto and his friend had placed with their tails. While all of the sentinels were distracted they all, using their fox like stealth, copied every answer from the people that they knew were getting the questions correct. And the sentinels, and anyone else, never knew a thing about it. Too easy.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The alarm sounded signaling the end of the test and the time for the tenth question. As Ibiki explained the rules the fox nine gradually woke up from their very restful sleep. "alright, here the deal with the tenth question, and don't interrupt me, you can choose whether or not to take the question, if you don't you fail, if you take it and get it wrong then you can't take the chunin exams again. This means that you'll be stuck as a Genin for life any of you that don't want to take the question can raise your hands now and leave" as many of the Genin raised there hands and left and many began to have doubts. After a few more seconds the pressure started to get to some of the others. Soon even Naruto was feeling intimidated but then suddenly a voice rang through the heads of all the fox nine. It was Minato, _**kids, he can't make you unable to take the chunin exams again, you have to stop people from leaving though, so that you have enough people here to all get into the finals **_they all took heart in this and began planning for how to stop the people from giving up. Soon Naruto got an idea he raised his hand, nobody knew him except for the other members of the fox nine, who already could figure out what he was doing. so nobody was surprised by this, before he did something that did surprise them.

He slammed his hand onto the desk, then looked up to Ibiki "No way am I giving up, even if i get stuck as a Genin for life I don't care, I'll still become Hokage believe it!" all around him the other Genin straightened up, those that were about to raise their hands reconsidered, and those who were starting to doubt themselves reaffirmed their confidence. Ibiki smirked "Well then i have one thing to say to you all, you all pass" at this most of the Genin were dumbfounded, even the fox nine, "the tenth question never really existed, it was a test of your will, after all" at this part he removed his headband. Revealing all manner of scar and contortions on his head, signs of torture "sometimes when you go on a mission you get things like this happening, he gestured to the many scars on his head "and you need to be prepared to make sacrifices for your team, that, is what being a chunin is all about." just at that moment a crimson bundle came flying in through the window out of the bundle came two kunai, and a figure also seemed to unwrap itself. A large amount of fabric, held at the corners by the two kunai to reveal a banner saying in white print 'here comes the second tests proctor: Anko Mitarashi' "heads up boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating, I'll be your next proctor: Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test-good lets go, follow me" she called out, she was wearing a ninja mail suit with a short skirt and a light tan trench coat with purple on the inside. she was met by complete silence, most of the Genin were just staring blankly at her. Ibiki stepped out from behind the Banner "you're early, again" he deadpanned. She groaned, quite clearly embarrassed, before recovering "how many are their, Ibiki, you let all these guys pass, your test was too easy, you must be getting soft" without missing a beat Ibiki replied "or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year" Anko turned back to the class "hmm, they sure don't look it, trust me before i'm done with 'em, more than half'll be eliminated" every person in the class was taken aback, more than half? "alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting from first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leader know where you're to meet me, dismissed."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

**Well, what do ya think, i bit short compared to the stories i like, but im getting better. After Anko shows up I've got got about every word going by the show for this chapter, it does make things slightly easier than making up the lines and it completely fits with Ankos personality so why not. Now I've decided on a different idea than weekly posting, weekly will be my minimum but I'm going to need reviews equivalent to 20x the chapter I'm writing. Thats write twenty reviews per chapter, this is because i really want to know what you think, so no nonsense reviews and no inappropriate ones. For the next chapter I'm going to need 80 sensible reviews and I've only got 1, what a shame. But i will say that at least it will be a long chapter at this rate. And if i find the same person has reviews more than three times in a row I'm deleting the extras. I'm all for constructive criticism like what to put in the next chapter but remember the final say come down to me, but your welcome to make suggestions and I'll try to mention you at the beginning in a 'thank you' section. Chibi, Kushina and Minato don't talk to them much by the way, it causes mental strain to hold up converstions. If you ask a question that i think is worth answering then I'll try that. But to put a bit of a sad face on things much as i hate to do it, I'm going to be gone for parts of the holidays and am getting new assignments at school so may not be able to update with stories as long as they should be judging form this chapter '1 week = 5k words'. however, i am so happy, i have gotten 11 followers, 5 favorites and 281 views, I'm so happy, disregarding the only one review this is awesome. Anyway if you checked there wasn't actually a poll on pairings because i couldn't put it up properly but this time i will put one up, a simple yes/no. Do you want a pairing?next poll will be one who, you have until my next update. Honestly i can't say that i have a plan for all this like some authors say they do and I'm sorry if Chibis explanation was too rapid i just needed that over and done with. But that doesn't mean that i still don't have some tricks up my sleeve that haven't been planned out, I'm two away from a magic show, just you wait and see. By the way all of the fox nine have had a huge attitude change from the transformation, so thats why Sakura hasn't gotten angry at Naruto for something obvious yet, or Sasuke hasn't planned to use his new power to kill Itachi. This reached my 5K plan, YAY. I think thats all. Anyway bye.**


	4. Chapter 4:the chunin exams continue

**Hello, enjoy, protocol:**

**DEMON/SUMMON TALK**

_**DEMON SUMMON THINK**_

_**Voice from in head talk/think**_

Human talk

_Human think_

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, sue me for it kishimoto and I'll sue you for wasting my time.

**Chapter 4:the chunin exams continue**

All 26 teams stood in front of a forest that seemed to radiate malicious intent, the fence separating them from it was covered in warnings saying things like 'danger', 'warning, you will die' and 'forbidden' and even from their they could see that the place held_ insects _the were bigger than they were. And if that were the case with the insects then what would the actual_ wildlife _be like. Anko walked up to in front of the group, "this is training area 44, otherwise known as the 'the forest of death'" one of the Genin stuttered out"t-the forest of... Death?"

As Anko explained the rules of the test nine people were twitching in anticipation. This was actually quite obvious actually, what with the tails and ears, they stuck out like sore thumbs. As the waivers were being passed around those nine only had a brief glance at ti for any fine print before signing and handing the forms in for their scroll, and earth scroll to be precise. Meanwhile through the whole thing Anko kept scaring almost all of the Genin. As the test began they all raced in, this was gonna be fun.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

As Narutos team jumped from tree to tree ready for a battle they began to talk "any strategy?" called Sasuke. "I think so" Sakura replied and explained her plan "we need to attract the attention of the other teams, but not intimidate them" she said, letting of a small burst of chakra, "and that should do, the other teams should be here soon" suddenly a huge wind ripped through the area. even if the three tried to use chakra to stick to the ground the ground itself was picking blown away from under their feet, Sakura and Sasuke managed to grab a hold of each other and stay together but Naruto was blown away before they could get him.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

At the end of a long smoking trench lay our protagonist, Naruto. As he got up and stretched his back, feeling his joints pop as memories of what happened came to him, "Well i guess i better find Sasuke and Sakura, No telling what could happen to the-" suddenly he curled over onto all fours and when he rose his head again his eyes were a terrible blood red. He bared his fangs, and charged away.

Meanwhile inside the mindscape both Minato and Kushina were freaking out "whats happening to my little boy, how do we stop it"mean while Chibi was laying on the ground in a thoughtful position, **WELL, **he said slowly **IT WOULD APPEAR HE HAS GONE TO FAR AWAY FROM THE OTHER MEMBERS OF HIS TEAM, HE HAS GONE INTO A FERAL MODE. **Seeing the worry written on the faces of the other two he immediately continued **DON'T WORRY, HE'LL SIMPLY TRY TO FIND THE NEAREST MEMBER OF THE FOX NINE AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES HE'LL BE FINE AND BACK TO NOWMAL AGAIN. **The two parents looked relieved

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Six figures in the forest all turned their heads to one area in the forest, in groups of three, they were almost enjoying getting their scroll from the teams they were fighting. They felt as if they were a wall that had suddenly had some bricks removed. In their groups they all turned to each other and without a word nodded, together they all headed for the spot. They first to arrive on the scene were Kiba, Hinata and Shino, what they saw truly amazed them, Naruto was in the middle of a clearing, standing on all fours with his tails lashing around, destroying everything they touched. But what shocked them were his eyes, the were blood red and had the look of a wild animal, darting backwards and forwards, looking for any potential attacker.

"w-what hap-ppened to h-him?"Hinata said, her fear showing quite obviously in her voice **HE GOT TO FAR AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU, AND AS SUCH HAS REVERTED TO HIS INSTICTUAL STATE TO PREVENT MENTAL DAMAGE **Chibi said . "so, thats what you ment when you said that we had to stay close together" Shino said cooly "if i remember correctly you also said that he will turn back to normal after a certain amount of time near us." as he finished saying this Shikamaru, Ino and Choji came into the clearing, just as a faint feeling came over all of them, even the out of control Naruto, who immediately sped away. "Quick follow him, aargh this is such a drag"called out Shikamaru as they all sped away.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Orochimaru stood up, he had given the curse mark to Sakura, and now that the second to last preference was handled it was time for the favourite. He had found out about the almost endless lifespan of all the members of the fox nine, it was impressive, and one could never be too careful, so he planned on getting all nine of them. Because the sharingan would allow him to copy jutsu Sasuke was definitely his first choice, but their was no telling what could happen, so it would be best if he had more of them, he planned on using these chunin exams to get a curse mark on all nine of them, immortality would be his "so, Sasuke" he said as Sakura fell to the ground behind him in pain "now that Sakura is out of the way how about you and me fight" he quickly went over how he was currently feeling, that fight had lasted for five minutes, yet it had taken the chakra of several jounin more than it should have, so his news about her having a field that drained chakra, amazing. "what have you done to her? And who are you?" Sasuke shouted, brimming with anger, thanks to Kurama transforming him he had lost the possessing desire to kill Itachi, he saw that friends were more important. He knew that this man had to pay. He felt his power surface, as Orochimaru saw it his sharingan went from three comma marks to six in each eye. Orochimaru was startled, "hmm, if the number of marks are anything to go by this will be a challenge. He took up a defensive stance "come now, Sasuke, show me what the Uchiha can do" Sasukes thoughts were going along a completely different line, _if i can hold him of until Naruto gets here than between us we might stand a chance_, with that thought in mind Sasuke charged

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Orochimaru was amazed, he had taken up a defensive stance in logic, if he could outlast Sasuke than he could apply the curse mark in his moment of weakness. But so far Sasuke was showing almost no signs of fatigue, he was tempted to go on the offensive but hen he consoled himself that if the boys sharingan was on the level he suspected than he could have trouble in the offensive stance, _but still, _he thought, _at this rate I'll have trouble standing so much as a chance at outlasting him _so he went on the offensive.

Immediately Sasuke noticed a difference in what the man was doing, he suddenly jumped up his speed an insane amount, the power of his sharingan was more than enough to track it but he still couldn't get the timing right, that would take practice. He was having trouble with the fight and was losing before a a loud cry was heard from the other side of the clearing. Both Sasuke and Orochimaru looked in that direction to see Naruto his eyes just suddenly changing from blood-red to his normal cerulean blue. But with him was Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba and Hinata, all of their tales were waving around agitatedly and a look of rage on all their faces. Sasuke smiled while Orochimaru seemed to look almost worried. "Well, Orochimaru, i would certainly like to see how you're going to slither out of this one"

Meanwhile most of the Fox nine were relieved that Naruto was back from his instinctual mode. "good to have you back Naruto" Kiba beamed, Naruto returned with his trade-mark Fox grin "good to be back, acting like a wild animal isn't any fun, I'll tell you that" at this point he noticed Sakura, her body twisting in pain, almost straight away his demeanor darkened "who did that to Sakura?" Sasuke jerked his thumb, "this guy, he calls himself Orochimaru" Naruto turned towards the pale skinned man "you, you're going to pay for this" he charged, murderous intent in his eyes.

Thinking fast Orochimaru bit his thumb, went through five hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. A large seal array spread from the palm of his hand and a poof of smoke raised up. Eight Giant snakes came rushing out, each one charging for a different conscious member of the fox nine. As the hanyous faced against the snakes Orochimaru used the breif amount of time that he had to think of a plan.

Seeing and opening in Inos field of vision he launched a kunai, Ino had to very suddenly move away from the snake to avoid it, suddenly a burning pain spread from her shoulder, she turned her head to see Orochimaru biting her neck. Before the pain became too much and she passed out.

Orochimaru smirked as Ino fell to the ground, "two down" POOF he turned his head, and his eyes widened, both Sasuke and Naruto had both not only defeated the snakes he had sent after them, they had proceeded to punch them so many times on their way to falling that they looked more like giant flesh bags in the breif glimpse he got of them as they disappeared. Each of them looked at Ino, then at each other, then at him, both their eyes were cold, and full of such venom that even he would flinch at the sight, they both spoke in a cold, venomous tone saying everything in perfect sync. "Orochimaru, how dare you" at the last word both charged forward, mirroring each others movements and launched a barrage of Punches upon him, thinking quickly Orochimaru substituted with Shikamaru, hoping to leave them open, and it worked. They were both moving to fast to stop and hit Shikamaru instead. At that point both Choji and Hinata were distracted from their fights, too distracted to notice both Orochimaru and a mud clone of him extend their necks. Inflicting the curse mark on them. Orochimaru Smirked, "four down" suddenly he felt five energies, the chakras of the remaining fox nine, skyrocket. As he turned to see them all staring at him his breath caught in his throat. All of them had evidently just been pushed over the edge, their eyes were all blood red and slitted, even Sasukes, but the six commas of the sharingan were still there and red chakra was pouring off of them. He discreetly made a hand sign behind his back, glad that the Hyuuga had been taken out of the picture. Suddenly five mud clones sprang to life behind each of them, each biting one of their necks. As they all collapsed in pain they heard one last thing from Orochimaru "come when you're ready to gain more power."

-_mindscape-_

_As Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru woke up in the ever present ankle deep water of the Mindscape they were greeted by an unusual sight. Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Choji were sitting patiently around Chibi. But that wasn't what was new, what was odd was that both Minato and Kushina were Missing, Naruto was the first to comment on this, "hey, wheres Mum and Dad" all the others were wondering the same thing. __**WELL, NOW THAT YOUR ALL HERE I CAN TELL YOU AND NOT HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF **__Chibi said __**THEY'RE OF LOOKING AT THE SEAL THAT OROCHIMARU PLACED ON EACH OF YOU, TRYING TO FIND AND DRAWBACKS TO IT THAT MUST BE REMOVED**__. At this point both of them suddenly burst into the room "what coincidental timing" muttered Sakura, she may have improved her temper after the transformation but she was still highly irritable. "well" began Minato, "i have good news and i have bad news, the good news is that using this curse mark would grant you huge amounts of power and bring your power level up to ANBU" everybody looked hopeful at this, "the bad news is that it has so many draw backs that even me and Kushina would have extreme difficulty in removing them, Orochimaru didn't earn his title as a sanin for nothing, and he sure does know how this stuff works, and even if we tried to remove all the bad sides while keeping the good parts it could potentially kill even you" all of them were down cast, "so we almost completely removed it, we've kept one trait to it, ment to be a drawback, but actually helpful to you. You see the curse mark would originally prevent your chakra capacities from going to a certain point, this point would only increase if you used it, but that put incredible strain on the body and deteriorated your mental health, Orochimaru would then use the small mental connection you had with him to start changing your personality to obey him, but we're just going to keep the ability to prevent your Chakra reserves from growing" at this point everyone looked confused "but isn't that a hindrance?" Choji asked. Kushina shook her head and began her part of the explanation, "no, you see your chakra reserves can't grow any bigger any way, but they are like rubber, plus your healing comes with a small level of natural adaption. What the Curse mark is going to do is compress your chakra reserves for about one week. This will increase the density of your chakra, something that is happening to you naturally anyway. Your body will always continue to make chakra of that new density. Then we release the constriction and after a few days your chakra reserves fill back up to normal size. Unfortunately if we compressed your chakra too much it would throw your control to the point that what you had after the transformation would look good and it would hurt like heck, so in the end it will only double the increase of density, but hey, every boost counts"_

_As the fox nine sorted through that Chibi decided to make some light conversation __**YOUKNOW, I'VE DONE A LOT OF THINKING ABOUT THAT RED-HEADED KID, GAARA, AND I THINK I KNOW WHY HIS CHAKRA SEEMED SO OUT OF PLACE IN IS THE CONTAINER OF THE ONE TAILS, A TANUKI, OR RACOON-DOG, THE SHUKAKU. BUT THIS BRINGS ME TO A FEW OTHER THINGS THAT I NEED TO MENTION, IF ANY OF YOU FACE HIM. YOU SEE MY LITTLE BROTHER SHUKAKU WAS ALWAYS A BIT SENSITIVE, AND ALL THE DEATH THAT HE SAW OVER HIS YEARS IRONICALLY TURNED HIM INTO AN INSANE COLD-HEARTED KILLED. BECAUSE OF THIS IF YOU FIGHT HIM ITS LIKELY HE WON'T TAKE YOU BACKING DOWN AS ANSWER SO I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU ABOUT HIS ABILITIES, HE HAS CONTROL OVER SAND. **__Everybody sweat dropped, "excuse me if I'm wrong here but that doesn't seem very dangerous" Ino stated. __**HEY DON'T UNDERESTIMATE IT, HE CAN USED THE SAND AND INSTANTLY COMPRESS IT AROUND YOU TO CRUSH A BODY PART, OR JUST THE ENTIRE BODY, TRUST ME, IT'S GRUESOME. **__Suddenly Shikamaru Jumped up "hang on. Our bodies are lying around in that forest, this could get us ki-" __**DON'T WORRY, ME, MINATO AND KUSHINA ARE ALL CONTROLING ONE OF YOUR BODIES EACH RIGHT NOW WHILE WERE TALKING, THIS IS WHY IT TOOK THEM SO LONG TO ANALYSE THE SEALS THAT YOU ALL HAVE, BEACUSE THEY HAD TO MAKE YOUR BODIES MOVE AND CARRY THE OTHERS TO A SAFE SPOT, NOW AS I WAS SAYING, INO, IN TERMS OF BEING ABLE TO FIGHT YOU WOULD PROBABLY BE ON PAR WITH HIM BUT HE HAS YOU TOPPED ON EXPERIENCE, BECAUSE OF THIS I HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU FIGHTING HIM IS NOT A GOOD ADEA, CURRENTLY IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT HIM YOU WOULD NEED ABOUT TWO TAILS MORE CHAKRA THAN HIM- "**__wait" Sasuke interrupted "didn't you say that your chakra density as a tailed beast in creases over tome, your all several hundred years older than us, shouldn't your chakra be two or three times denser? And under that circumstance how is it possible for Ino to match him in raw power" _

_**GOOD QUESTION SASUKE, WELL HERES YOUR ANSWER. US TAILED BEASTS WE ARE CONSTRUCTS OF PURE CHAKRA, THIS MEANS THAT APROXIMATELY TWO THIRDS OF OUR POWER IN A FIGHT WOULD BE USED TO HOLD OUR BODIES TOGETHER, THUS IN TERMS OF RAW POWER ANY ONE OF US WOULD BE ABOUT EQUAL TO ONE OF YOU. HOWEVER THEIR IS ONE THING THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE HERE AND THATS EXPERIENCE, WE MAKE UP FOR YOUR HAVING PHYSICAL BODIES THAT TAKE LESS FOCUS TO MAINTAIN BY HAVING MORE EXPERIENCE, THAT IS WHY YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE AT LEAST TWO TAILS MORE POWERFUL THAN ONE OF US IN ORDER TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT ONE OF US AND COME OUT ON TOP. **__As the hanyous around him digested this information____Minato and Kushina spoke up "Their, we're done with the modifications to the seal, and with that out of the way you should probably come back to reality, after all, theirs some group of weirdos trying to get past the few traps we set in defense" and with that all nine were rejected from the mindscape._

-real world-

Zaku smirked, "hey Dosu, can i just blast the traps" and man that was almost completely covered in bandages, only revealing his right eye nodded, "yes, please do, that last trap almost got us" Zaku smirked and nodded. He took another step forward and a _twang_ rang out from his foot, the eyes of all three widened, _a trip wire_ thought Kin as a hail a kunai came flying at all three of them. Reacting on reflex Zaku thrust his arms forward, "splicing sound wave!" he yelled as a burst of air came rushing forward, throwing all of the kunai out of trajectory. Zaku smirked, and pointed his arms in the direction that they were moving, "splicing sound wave" another rush of air came from his arms setting of and nullifying every trap along the way. "well, i think that its safe to go forward now" both he, Kin, and Dosu, but the bandages made it impossible to see that, smirked and walked calmly forward.

After a few more minutes of their calm, but cautious walking, they came across the clearing that their targets were in, all nine were just starting to stir. Dosu spoke out in a long drawn out breath "hmm Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Sakura and Ino. Our true targets, it really is annoying that the whole reason we entered these tournaments are to kill these nine little brats, but i guess that we just have to do as lord Orochimaru says"

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

All nine woke from their talk in the mindscape, Sasukes hand immediately shot to the crook of his neck. He felt for the shape of the mark now that it was changed, he had a glimpse of it on all the others as the fell unconscious. On all of them it was the same, three comma-like marks, like the marks of the sharingan. As he felt around he got an idea of the marks shape, it felt metallic, and it amazed him, it was the Japanese writing for eight. Looking around he saw that all of the others were also starting to feel out their mark, and they all simply had the Japanese for the number of tails they had, _**do you like it, it's a unique effect that we added, it's actually just another seal we placed over the first, it will allow you to sense each others presence, it will help if your suspicious about each other, plus in case of emergencies it can make a mental connection between you, but remember its in case of emergencies, it can cause mental trauma to overuse it.**_

"so then, where are the 'weirdos' that are trying to get past the traps?" Naruto asked, as if in response three figures jumped down from the trees. Separated from them by only an interwoven set of tree roots. "That would be us" said Dosu in his deep gravelly voice, the other boy on the team spoke up "yeah the sound trio, and don't you forget it, after all, we'll be the last people you'll see before you die" he said as a confident and arrogant smirk made its way to his face. "so, lets get started" said the woman standing next to him as she drew a number of senbon from her weapons pouch. Naruto let out a full blown grin, channeling a small portion of his chakra to his hand he touched the tree roots in between him and the three sound ninja. The result was immediate, while Narutos hand was forced back all of the tree roots blew outwards. Dosu chuckled "in a bit of a rush now are we? Don't you realize that in order to get to you we would have had to get through those roots, and they are quite sturdy, so why did you waste your own energy trying to get through them, that must have been taxing" the only response he got was a chuckle from Naruto, followed by the rest of the nine hanyous, except for Shino, as usual, soon they were practically rolling on the ground laughing,

"hey what's so funny you little brats!" Zaku yelled, very obviously annoyed that they weren't taking him seriously. Sasuke was the first to get up followed by the others and Naruto last. As Naruto was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes Ino decided to explain "well you see, even i have more than enough chakra to do that, and i could do it several times before I become exhausted, but Naruto, well, he has over two-hundred and fifty times as much Chakra as i do, and you think that it was anywhere near taxing for him to use that, he could use that so many times he could just level this forest" at this statement all three of the Sound ninjas eyes widened, when suddenly they all felt something on their backs.

Turning around they saw Naruto standing their, with a tail extended and touching each of their backs. "you know, i can channel chakra to my tails very easily, now, surrender your scroll, and i won't give you a repeat of what happened to that tree" he said. At this point one thought was running through all three of their heads _how did he get behind us?. _However of the three only Dosu was able to recover fast enough to ask, "h-how?" he stuttered, fear evident in his voice. Narutos Face split into a full blown fox-grin "ha, just because i wear an orange suit doesn't mean that I can't be stealthy" he boasted. Most of the fox nine sweat dropped.

Dosu nodded "fine, you get our scroll, and you let us leave, but next time we'll be prepared" with that he removed his scroll from his kunai pouch and handed it to them. "remember kid, next time" he said as he, Zaku and Kin jumped away. Naruto turned around and held out the scroll, "so do any of you need a heaven scroll" Shikamaru stepped forward "thanks for the offer but we were already beating up some weak team before you went into your instinctual mode Naruto, and as such we already have our set of scrolls, try asking Kiba" immediately Kiba stood up, "yeah, same goes with us, besides you need it anyway se you at the tower." Naruto looked hurt, "hey, are you saying that because we weren't lucky enough to come across some weak team that we're less powerful, its not our fault that we happened to come across an S-rank rogue ninja, I mean he managed to beat all of us at once so how were we supposed to beat him by ourselves" he said, anger evident in his voice, Kiba waved him off in reply "yeah I guess you got a point, well I guess we all have to go to the tower now, see you their" and on that note all nine walked towards the tower on their own separate routes.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Obiro, Mubi and Kagari sat waiting for a victim of their Genjutsu "heres comes a team" the Obiro "lets see, duck butt, pinky and an orange wearing idiot, and their all weirdos that wear fox clothes if the fake tails are anything to go by. This couldn't be easier, now lets go, as soon as we cast this Genjutsu they'll begin to walk in circles, as they tire out we'll come in with our clone Genjutsu to wear them down more before claiming victory, Got it" he began a set of hand signs "now, go" he cast the Genjutsu, yet the Genin just kept on walking through it, "hmm, i must have made a mistake in the hand signs" he repeated the hand signs "now,go" still they kept walking in a straight line. "oh man, Mubi, you just try the oil clone Genjutsu, we might still be able to get them" Mubi nodded and began a short series of seals, "oil clone Genjutsu, go" nothing happened, "ehe, uh, Kagari, try the mist clone Genjutsu if that doesn't work then we'll just have to leave these guys alone."

"oh I recommend you do that any way" said Naruto, having been watching their dialogue the whole time. All of their eyes widened "now" Naruto said, malice evident in his voice "how about we work this way, i won't take your scroll and you leave us alone, then you might be able to get to the finals" they all considered the option, "well i guess I'll choose to...oh, I know, since your all by your self I'll just beat you up and take your scroll" said Obiro, Charging towards him. Naruto shook his head, "wrong choice, see ya" suddenly he puffed into smoke.

Kagari looked around, "how could he have enough Chakra to use the shadow clone jutsu" he wondered. "hey over here, and guess who's scroll I found" called Naruto from a different tree before hopping down to his teammates and running away, all the while waving a white scroll in one of his tails.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood before the tower, "well guys" said Naruto, excitement evident in his voice "we still have two days left, so when we get in I'm gonna teach you what is probably the most useful jutsu ever!" Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped, "so, loser, you finally gonna teach us how to use shadow clones huh" Sasuke deadpanned, Naruto froze and slowly looked around "well of course, the shadow clone jutsu is perfect for a fight where one is outnumbered, or if you need small jobs like grocery shopping done even, heck thats what i use it for often enough" again Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped "Naruto, that Jutsu has a high enough chakra consumption rate that it was labeled forbidden, deadly to use in high amounts, and you used it to do your grocery shopping" Naruto blinked "well yeah, I had so much Chakra that I figured I'd avoid doing petty jobs and simply train instead, but any way we gotta get in there so i can teach you the Jutsu, come on" and with that they walked in.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

"bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored" Naruto chanted. "yes we get that your bored Naruto but we already learned the Shadow clone, although I must say one thing, how is it that you can use just the one unique hand sign to do the work of the normal three that are necessary for shadow clones?" Sakura asked. Naruto just looked at her owlishly "what do you mean?" Sasuke just huffed Naruto, you need to use three normal hand signs in order to use the shadow clone jutsu, you however, use just one hand sign, and it seems to do the work of all three. Although, I do agree about being bored, so how about we go to the mindscape, find something to do" Narutos face broke out in a grin "yeah, sure, can't wait to see Mum and Dad again, lets go."

_-mindscape-_

_Naruto opened his eyes, and nearly fell over from shock "what are all of you doing here?" he accused, pointing his finger at the other six of the fox nine. Shikamaru just yawned "Aargh what a drag, well, you see Naruto, we all come from clans, meaning that most of our Jutsu are Kekkai genkia, you may have taught your signature moves to each other but we can't do that, so we came in here to pass time" he nervously raised her hand "well Shikamaru, before the transformation i had my 'bloodlines' weighing me down and forcing me to do a bare minimal of work, because of this the only jutsu that i knew were the academy ones, and Naruto can already do them" she said nervously "Plus the only non-academy jutsu that I knew were fire style jutsu, and they require an elemental affinity, so i couldn't teach him a jutsu either, we just learned the shadow clone jutsu" Kiba looked taken aback. "you mean that Naruto just taught you his specialty jutsu free of charge"he said. Sakura looked insulted "well we agreed that we would teach Naruto some jutsu that he could learn as soon as we learned them as a way to pay him back. Do you honestly think we would be selfish enough to just learn Narutos signature jutsu and not give anything back" _

_**LOOK WE ALL KNOW THIS ARGUMENT COULD GO ON FOREVER, SO HOW ABOUT SOMETHING THAT CAN PASS YOUR TIME HERE. NOW MINATO, KUSHINA AND I HAVE FIGURED OUT WHAT WOULD BE PERFECT TRAINING FOR YOU, WATER WALKING. **__At the groups stunned look he decided to elaborate __**IT'S WHEN YOU CALIBRATE THE CHAKRA IN YOUR FEET AND CONSTANTLY EMIT IT TO STICK TO THE SUFACE OF WATER, IN FACT, AFTER YOU'VE MASTERED THAT WE HAVE A THIRD LEVEL OF CHAKRA CONTROL TRAINING, BUT THAT COMES WHEN YOU'VE MASTERED PERFECT CHAKRA CONTROL IN TWO YEARS, RIGHT NOW YOUR CONTROL IS JUST GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE GOTTEN THE HANG OF THIS BY THE END OF THE NEXT FEW DAYS NOW GO. **_

-real world-

Narutos eyes snapped open, "that was weird, right guys" at his nodded response from Sasuke and Sakura he perked up. "now we have some training to do" he sped off out the door. "he's such a weirdo sometimes" Sakura said, shaking her head and following him out the door slightly slower. Sasuke just shook his head "and to think, if it weren't for him we would all be dead" he quietly chuckled as he walked out the door.

They found Naruto talking to one of the chunin that were in charge of guarding the tower from people who would sneak in. As he walked back his tails being flayed out behind him similar to a peacocks plume, showed his pride in himself. "well guys they say that they have a large body of water for us to train in water walking while we wait for the challenge to end" both of them nodded before heading off.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto arrived with Sasuke and Sakura at around the same time as the other six. "well Sasuke, how about a bet?" Naruto asked, tails twitching in excitement. "what do you have in mind?"Sasuke asked, though he tried to sound emotionless as possible he couldn't help but let a note of anticipation into his voice. "well, how about the one to master water walking the first out of us has to pay the ramen bill of the other for one lunch?" Sasuke considered his options, on one hand their was getting free ramen the best food in the world, but on the other hand their was the potential risk of having to pay for Narutos ramen for one meal, and even an Uchiha would have trouble paying for that. "fine, Game on Naruto" forget the risks, ramen was way to good to miss the opportunity. Narutos face split into a grin "sure, after we've done that then its time to blow everyone else in this exam away"

**End**

**Well guys what do you think, I've decided that since i had no votes on the poll that there will be no pairing, and i want more reviews, pleeeeease. Anyway I want reviews to explain what to keep going, also i want you to tell me if the second genre should be fantasy or humor. I want reviews for what Narutos space time ability should be. Oh and i know what the affinities are going to be too, but i wont tell you nya nya nya nya nya. So review for just about anything, even constructive criticism. Also, reviews do help me try harder and actually try to publish within the week aim, because i have pretty much abandoned that, i just post 'em when they reach around 5k, hope you enjoyed the chapter. later.**


	5. Chapter 5: a month of training

**Well, hey guys, I'm currently in Perth, and have decided to whip out the laptop and get some more work done. I don't have any internet so I'll just go from what I last saw on the story, please I want more reviews. But yeah, no pairing, main or side. If you don't like that then you should have checked out the poll. If there is something wrong with that then please review and tell me. Review with suggestions, review with constructive criticism, review with compliments, just review. Ys I know I'm acting weird I just want this story to get the most reviews possible. I think I've explained what all the types of talking and thinking are, so lets go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all things Naruto technically belong to Kishimoto. But I still own this fan fic, even if it doesn't get me any money. In your face Kishimoto, I have this fanfic and you don't. by the way if you do read this Kishimoto, that was only for humours sake, love your work.**

**P.S. many of the page breaks here skip large periods of time, they will all add up to one month in the end.**

Chapter five: one month's training

And so the last days of the challenge past, all through the day they would train, while at night they would visit Chibi, Minato and Kushina. It was on their last night in the tower, right after they had fully mastered water walking, that their three mental tutors decided to try teaching them some moves to try and learn.

-Mindscape-

_**NOW THEN, **__Chibi said to the nine hanyous gathered around him __**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER THAT I SHOULD PROBABLY ADDRESS, THIS AS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT DOESN'T CONCERN NARUTO THOUGH.**_

"_Seriously Chibi" groaned Sakura "it's always the same, we have to learn this but Naruto can skip out, we only barely have any form of stealthy clothing thanks to your 'fashion advice' if that's what you call it."_

"_in his defence" said Minato, having decided to try and defuse the situation "you didn't exactly have stealthy clothes to begin with, after all, I'd hardly call a red dress stealthy"_

"_WELL I'D HARDLY CALL A WHITE CLOAK WITH RED FLAMES STEALTHY EITHER" Sakura yelled, her eye twitching like crazy._

_Chibi sighed __**LOOK **__he said __**THE REASON THAT THIS DOESN'T APPLY TO NARUTO ISN'T BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING HE ALREADY KNOWS, ITS BECAUSE IT'S A DISABILITY THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE, WHEN KURAMA TRANSFORMED YOU YOU WHERE ALREADY DEAD. **__Taking their stunned silence as a sign to continue he did __**YOU SEE YOU ALL HAD BEEN SEVERELY WOUNDED IN SEVERAL VITAL ORGANS, AND THE SHOCK OF ALL KURAMAS POWER RISING WAS ENOUGH TO PUSH YOU THAT LAST BIT, SO WHAT HE DID WAS ANCHOR YOUR SOULS AND CREAT NEW BODIES FOR YOU, HE TRANSFORMED NARUTO SO THAT HE WASN'T KILLED WHEN THE SEAL FINALLY BROKE. NOW BECAUSE OF THAT ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT NARUTO, ARE UNABLE TO USE ACTUAL JUTSU, AND EVEN NARUTO CAN ONLY USE JUTSU WITH A FEW HANDSIGNS. HOWEVER, DON'T THINK THAT THAT MEANS YOUR HOPES AS A NINJA ARE OVER, IT JUST MEANS THAT YOU NEED TO USE STRICTLY RAW CHAKRA MANIPULATION. YOU SEE SASUKE THEIR CAN STILL USE HIS FIRE BALL AND WHAT-NOT, AND ANY KEKKAI GENKIA THAT YOU HAVE ARE BURNED INTO YOUR BLOOD, SO YOU CAN STILL USE THEM, JUST WITHOUT THE HANDSIGNS. **_

"_but wait" Sasuke interrupted "we just learned the shadow clone jutsu off of Naruto so how is it that we can use that?" __**WELL YOU SEE, YOU CAN LEARN ANY JUTSU THAT NARUTO COULD BEFORE THE TRANSFORMATION, BUT ANT THAT HE LEARNS FROM THIS POINT ON ARE LOST TO YOU, JUST LIKE ALL OTHER JUTSU, BUT AT LEAST YOUR SHARINGAN CAN COPY THE BASICS OF A JUTSU, IT WILL ALLOW YOU TO LEARN IT IN BASIC MANIPULATION LATER **__He explained, before turning his eye to Sakura __**OH, AND SAKURA, NEXT CHANCE WE GET WE'RE DOING SOME PERSONAL TRAINING. YOU SEE WHEN YOU FOUGHT OROCHIMARU YOU TOOK A BIG RISK, YOU UNCONCIOUSLY USED YOUR CHAKRA DRAINING FIELD. THAT COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU, SO WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HELP YOU LEARN HOW TO PROPERLY USE IT FIRST. BUT SINCE THAT'S EVERYTHING FROM ME ITS TIME TO GIVE YOU TO MINATO AND KUSHINA, THEY DID WANT TO TALK TO YOU AFTER ALL.**_

"_right you are Chibi" said Minato, "now then, like I said its time to try pointing you in the right direction for actual jutsu to use, now as Chibi said you will have to work on chakra manipulation, and that's your task for the next month or so, to learn all of your jutsu that you knew before without hand signs. Well that is if your have any clan jutsu, Sakura as said you've got to learn how to use your chakra draining field. Sasuke your jutsu shouldn't take too long to learn, Shino and Hinata, your pretty good, just work on using your tails more effectively and Naruto, well I'm gonna teach you a jutsu that probably only you can use, it was one of my signature jutsu and can't be learned easily. In the next month that will follow from this part of the exam to the next, and trust me there's usually a break. Time for you to learn the rasengan, I was actually going to teach you the summoning jutsu, but Chibi says that you can't, something about any summoning animal you try planning on killing you because they all have a grudge against Kurama. I don't blame them either, he's a pain. Now it's time for you to wake up" _

_-_real world-

"ah, that was a good nap, come on Sasuke, we still have to find out who masters the water walking first" Naruto said. His excitement easily visible in the movement of his tails and ears. Sasuke smirked "sure thing loser, but we have to finish it today or else the second Phase of the exam will end, after all this is the last day remember" he said in his usual confident attitude. They had been neck in neck for completing the exercise the whole few days they were there, in fact the others had already finished and were starting on the training for the third stage of the exams. But they had way too much chakra for that, and it was annoying, they were behind on the control exercises.

So as they walked to the room that all nine of the group had been recently training in they were both dead set on winning. They could feel that they would finish the exercise today and they were determined not to lose to the other. They walked in to find that the others had arrived just before them. Sakura had ran ahead of them and was practicing with her field by having an object infused with chakra and trying to drain it away. Ino and Shikamaru were both trying to use their jutsu to control the other. Choji was merely trying to expand different separate parts of his body. Shino was meditating to get back in touch with his insects, and Kiba and Hinata were both fighting against each other using only their tails to replicate their moves.

"You ready to lose Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his confidence showing in his voice. Sasuke snorted at him.

"Keep dreaming loser, just make sure to wake up in time to see me win" he said as he stepped onto the water. His foot sank to his ankle and he struggled to stay up for about ten seconds before falling through the water.

"ha, watch and learn" Naruto said as he stepped out onto the water, and having a similar ending to Sasuke.

Both two boys continued trying, constantly inching closer to mastering the jutsu, until noon. They had mastered the technique to the point that they could stand on the surface of the water, and, seeing that the time to the end of the test was almost over they had agreed that whoever could stay on the surface of the water the longest in a spar was the winner. They were both fighting like this, and both nearing their limits for standing on the water when Kakashi poked his head in.

"hey their guys, it's time for all the people who successfully completed the second stage of the exam to report to the main hall, come on" he said in his lazy tone. Both the boys, having been fighting tooth and tail were distracted by this and as they turned their heads in confusion fell straight through the surface of the water.

"argh, please tell me I at least beat the loser" Sasuke said when he emerged from the water, jerking his thumb at the heavily panting Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke, you both tied" said Sakura, striding over to Kakashi "now come on, we've got an exam to blitz."

PagebreakPagebeakPagebreak

The Hokage stood before the 21 Genin that had passed the second part of the exam. The fox nine, the sand team, the sound team, the other leaf team containing Kabuto and his teammates and team 8. The largest mass of Genin to pass the second stage of the exam in the leaf village yet.

"now then, I suppose I should tell you the real reason for the Chunin exams, as you know it is to improve foreign relations. But it is also our substitute for war. Normally upon the circumstance that this many people pass we would hold a preliminary match to narrow down the competition, but audience members that have been told of this have always said that they wished to have seen the matches, so we have decided that you will all go to the final round. So I will merely give you some details. The final stage of the Chunin exams will be held in one month, this will allow us to spread to the other nations who has passed, and it will let us assemble the feudal lords and Kages that wish to see the event. It will be held in a tournament style where you will face each other one on on one, the winner will proceed to fight in the next round while the loser is disqualified. You are allowed to win by any means necessary but if the proctor says that the match is over than you will immediately cease fighting. Your Jounin-sensei know where the finals are and will tell you when they see fit, I recommend that you train in preparation for the tournament, as some people in this part may have seen your tricks already. I will see you when the time comes for the tournament, fare well"

Naruto stood their "well I guess it's a good thing their aren't any preliminaries but it still is anticlimactic for that to happen" he said. Kiba nodded.

"yeah but I was hoping to beat up some weakling, so I'm still a bit ticked off. Well, come on Akamaru, I know you haven't been getting much attention lately because of this transformation but I promise I'm gonna change that" he said, before walking away.

"well I guess we just have to deal with that, come on you guys, we all have way more training to do" Naruto exclaimed before running out of the tower, and surprisingly straight through the forest and any animal that got in his way. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"He really needs to get a dose of reality, he was supposed to be escorted out by his sensei, now I feel kind of useless" he deadpanned, oddly enough still reading his book. "well lets go, he is right, you have much more training to do, and I have just the thing to teach Sasuke once he gets his original jutsu down." He said as he walked in the same direction as Naruto Sakura and Sasuke walking behind him.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto stood in the training ground, with several bags and a box full of rubber balls in his hand.

"alright dad, I bought all this stuff that you told me to. Now what?" he asked, he was seriously confused. Why had his father asked him to buy a box full of rubber balls and two bags full of water bombs? It made no sense.

_**Alright Naruto, the rubber balls will be useful later, for now what I want you to do is fill the water balls with, well, water. After that I want you to try and pop them by rotating your chakra, also I'll do you a favour, just like I did with me old sensei when I taught him this. Now if I told you the trick directly it wouldn't help you learn but if I left it just to you it might make things very difficult for you. Now before you try and pop it I want you to place the ball on the ground. **_ He said, as Naruto knelt down and placed the ball on the ground just like he was told. _**Now, roll the ball from left to right and back again a few times at a moderate pace. **_Again Naruto did as he was told rolling the ball backwards and forwards a few times. After a few seconds of this rolling the ball popped right in Narutos face. Sending Chibi and Kushina into a laughing fit. Even Minato chuckled a bit. _**Now you see you need to make your chakra do that to one of those balls Naruto, do you understand?**_

"no problem" Naruto replied, picking one of the balls up. Without wasting a moment he started rotating Chakra inside of the ball. He watched as it started to flatten out, thinking that it was about to pop he rotated his chakra faster. But no matter how fast he rotated it didn't pop. It went so flat it looked like a Frisbee but still didn't pop. After a while he stopped the rotating. Thinking back to when he popped it before he imagined the water in the balloon. _I rotated my chakra faster and with more quantity then most people can ever hope to achieve. So how is it that just rolling the ball around made it pop? _Thinking of the water when he tried to rotate he imagined it spinning in one direction, thinking on the first balloon he saw the waters rotation in that. "that's it!" he exclaimed

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

"so let me get this straight" said the man in front of the hokage. He was tall and broad shouldered, with white spiky hair hanging in a ponytail between his shoulder blades. Another distinguishing feature was the red face paint underneath his eyes, going in a line downwards like the trail tears would leave. "your saying that my godson and eight other genin, almost all of which were clan heirs. Had to face against three high level Jonin between them. all of them were almost killed but then he released the nine-tailed fox, who had agreed to help, and not only defeated two of the jonin, putting the third on the run, but has turned himself and the other eight into half tailed-beast half human hybrids of varying tails. On top of that all of them have had their bloodlines power increased to levels that are just terrifying, as well as the one that didn't have a bloodline gaining one. And to put some icing on the cake it set of the fail-safes on the seal a day after the seal was destroyed, meaning that my student and his wife are currently mentally living in him and the nine-tails, now identified as Kurama, left some mental copy of himself to teach them?"

"You know jaraiya, that's actually exactly how to describe it quickly, yes" the Hokage answered the person, now known as jaraiya.

"That is it, now I know you've gone senile, are you aware of how stupid that sounds. Oh and I suppose next you'll want me to teach him when I have no idea how to teach someone with more chakra than all the major ninja villages combined" he said sarcastically.

"Well well, look who became a psychic"

"You're joking right, you know that if I try teaching him I'm going to receive death threats from Tsunade, Minato and Kushina that they'll kill me if I turn him into a pervert. And the last two are dead, so that shouldn't even be possible, plus if he's anything like Kushina then he'll come up with some annoying nickname for me that'll just infuriate me, plus can't his father teach him since he is living in the boys head?" he complained

The aged hokage sighed "while it is true that Minato can teach him techniques, the reason you're going to become his sensei is as a companion and more importantly, guardian. You see the villagers formerly would only give Naruto cold glares, and try and avoid him, tell their children to avoid him or whisper behind his back, but now that he has traits similar to the fox I suspect that they may take things a step further, even if they don't, he still needs someone to protect him from those that would take his power for their own benefit. Now do you see why you must do this? Minato may be in his mind but that's all, he's in his mind and he can't help in the real world in any way other than teaching Naruto some tricks" he explained.

Jaraiya sighed "fine, but don't expect me to teach him any overpowered techniques, he can teach those to himself, or Minato can do it, but not me" he moaned as he walked out, following the chakra signature that Sarutobi had told him to, now that he thought about it how had he missed that when he came into the village, it was huge.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Jaraiya landed on a branch just in sight of Naruto.

And almost fell of the tree in shock, there was the kid, nine tails, an orange jumpsuit that made the sun look dim, fox ears on top of his head. But that wasn't what shocked him, what was amazing was that he was holding a water balloon in his hand seeming to focus on it. Suddenly the surface would become rough, before seeming to become spiky, then popping. In response to that he would get angry before grabbing another balloon and try again.

"Amazing. Minato, you might be going too far, teaching the rasengan already, but if he can already use it to the point of getting that close to mastering the third stage, then he truly is something" he said to himself as he got ready to go down and talk to him.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

_Huh, hey dad why can't I just use my ails to help with manipulating the chakra, we already know I can do that, so why keep trying to learn this instead of getting some more different jutsu in my arsenal? _He asked

_**Naruto, you may be able to use your tails to form a complete rasengan but sometimes you may have your tails occupied with blocking an attack, or you may want to actually be able to use the advancements of the rasengan that I want to teach you, though I should give you a warning, I never learned these advancements, but I've been thinking of things that you would be able to do and think that it's a great idea for you to learn them, also you may be one of the only people with enough chakra to do them. Along with your friends of course. So do you want to learn these jutsu or not?**_

Naruto grinned "oh yeah, count me in" suddenly he heard a sound behind him quickly turning around. He saw a person standing there, gently clapping.

"well done, for someone so young to be able to use the rasengan up to its second stage is truly impressive. How is Minato, apart from dead?" he asked

_**Hey, it's jaraiya, my old sensei good to see him again. **_hearing that the person was Minatos sensei Naruto relaxed.

"he's happy to see you, although I don't like the comment about him being dead" he replied slowly.

"well hey, he is dead isn't he, in body at least, the fact that he's living in your mind almost makes me want to learn a few jutsu from the Yamanaka clan though. By the way you are Naruto Uchikaze right?" he asked, upon receiving a nod he smiled "well then, as Minato probably told you I'm Jaraiya, and I'm going to be your teacher for a while. Don't get me wrong, Kakashi is still your sensei, but evidently I'm supposed to help with training" he stated. "So let's try introductions, who are you?"

"well, I'm Naruto Uchikaze, fox hanyou nine of the leaf village. I like my Mother, My father, Chibi and my fellow hanyous, and I dislike-"

"wait wait, who's Chibi?"

"Chibi is the mental copy that Kurama left of himself, he's called that just because he's basically a mini Chibi version of the fox. Anyway, I dislike people who judge others for something that isn't their fault. So, how about you?" he asked.

Without missing a beat he jumped up and started doing some weird dance "behold, all the way from mount Myoboku, the great and powerful sage, Jaraiya. And the writer of these master piece works" he said, holding up and orange book. Almost straight away Naruto started to shiver, before putting his fingers in a ram seal.

"Transform!" a burst of smoke came from where he was standing and when it cleared it showed in Narutos place a red hair woman in a green apron. "you're the one who writes those perverted books that Narutos sensei is always reading, why you" she began chasing him around the clearing throwing anything she could get her hands on

-_mindscape-_

"_Ow, what happened?" asked Naruto, rubbing his head as he stood up in the ankle deep water of his mindscape._

"_Well" began Minato, who was sitting calmly playing cards with Chibi, somehow "it would appear that Kushina, having seen that Jaraiya was the one to write those books, decided to take over, she has used the transformation jutsu to change her shape to her usual form and is currently trying to beat the stuffing out of Jaraiya. You'll probably be sent back into your body when she either gives up or Jaraiya is beaten to a pulp."_

"_But, isn't Jaraiya supposed to be my teacher?"_

"_Yes but trust me, Jaraiya will be able to survive any beating that doesn't involve a guaranteed kill hit, so he should still be able to teach you. Royal flush."_

_**HOW COME YOU ALWAYS WIN, THIS IS THE 17**__**TH**__** GAME.**_

_Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled back out of the mindscape._

"_well, see ya."_

_-_real world-

The transformation that Kushina had used disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto took over his body again. The first thing he saw was a very badly beaten up Jaraiya, curled in a ball and begging 'stop, stop, stop' over and over again.

"weird, so from what I can tell you write those stupid books huh, pervy sage?" taking offense at that he suddenly sprung up, looking as if nothing had happened to him.

"don't call me pervy sage, fox-boy!" he retorted "after all if you do then I just won't teach you any cool jutsu." Naruto just shrugged.

"ah, doesn't matter, Dads doing that anyway. After he finishes playing cards with Chibi." He drawled.

Jaraiya just sighed "alright fine, but don't think that your father knows every move that I can do, there are some things I can do that he can't after all, and I might teach you them if you're good."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Kakashi stood on a tree branch looking at his young student, stupid council said he couldn't teach his whole team. Just because the nine-tails saved their lives, and they used the excuse that they had too much chakra and would be better of learning by themselves for the safety of their teachers. And the hokage had pushed it so far in keeping them from execution, having to reveal Narutos heritage, declare their powers a new kekkai genkai. But now he had finally, after five freaking hours of looking through the contract, found a loophole.

"Sasuke, very impressive, you have relearned all your jutsu in raw shape and nature manipulation. As it turns out you needed to. Now time to teach you something new, originally the council would have stopped me, but I found a loophole. They said I wasn't allowed to teach the whole team, so, unfair as it is, I'm simply going to teach you alone, and before you ask its because I know Narutos father is likely to teach him, and in case he doesn't the hokage got Naruto a teacher. Meanwhile Sakura is working on mastering her chakra draining field, so for now it's probably best."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto stared at the tree for a few moments before jumping up into the air.

"yahoo, I did it" he shouted as the tree fell over, a perfectly circular hole in it's trunk "now dad, what were those extra moves you were going to teach me." Over on a tree branch Jaraiya sighed.

"geez sensei, he's getting enough training, I feel invisible."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Out in a dark cave nine shadowy figures were assembled. One, with purple eyes that possessed concentric rings spoke first.

"Akatsuki, we haven't gathered here together since Orochimaru left us. But now we have an urgent matter. With the chakra that a tailed beast gives off, a chakra imitated by their jinchuuriki, we have easily been able to keep track of all nine beasts, but now a true problem has come to pass. The reason we have not simply captured all of the jinchuuriki is because they have large amounts of power, but that power is closely guarded by each village, and to capture all of them would enrage every nation at once. And as the statue needs time to prepare for sealing, a period of approximately one week, and a sealing time of three days. Well if we captured all nine than we would take almost thirteen weeks to seal them all, while still somehow defending ourselves from all of the ninja villages, an impossible task for anyone, so we are preparing the statue for more rapid sealing, this will take us three years. But now we have all sensed a huge burst of the nine-tailed fox's chakra, so much that we thought it had escaped. But now it is all gone no jinchuuriki, no nine tails, it's as if he is no longer in this realm, so we are faced with the question of what to do now. We have nowhere to go as we have betrayed our villages. We cannot bring peace because the nine tails is gone. So our new aim is to create our own village, and to help its power as a village we need more, we have bloodlines between us, but not enough, so here is the plan…"

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Naruto stood before a boulder, beaten and riddled with holes, he may have had chakra that would put a hidden village to shame but all this was starting to get even his stamina to drop a little. But still he could see how this was useful. He just needed a small bit more practice, he should have it down by the third stage of the exams easy.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

He was confused, this was a new feeling for him but in front of him was one of his insects, viewed through a magnifying glass. And Shino was genuinely confused.

"what is this?"

**I BELIEVE I KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS **said Chibi, having seen through Shinos thoughts the source of his confusion, and it intrigued him too. Looking through the magnifying glass was one of Shinos beetles, but this one looked different. It had mandibles that looked capable of shredding through anything. Its body was slightly larger, with its wings glistening, but not quite hiding the sharpness evident on their edges. One of its legs instead of ending in a bristly foot for clinging to surfaces, ended with a spear sharp point. All in all compared to what it had looked like before it was fearsome.

**YOU SEE **Chibi began **YOU HAVE SEVERAL THOUSAND INSECTS, AND THEY FEED OFF OF YOUR CHAKRA. YOUR CLAN, WHEN A MEMBER GETS ENOUGH INSECTS, WILL HAVE THAT MEMBER CARRY A SECONDARY HIVE TO STORE INSECTS. EACH OF YOUR TAILS NOW ACT LIKE A SECONDARY HIVE. WITH THE SUDDEN INCREASE OF SPACE AND CHAKRA TO DEVOUR YOUR INSECTS HAVE GROWN, THAT EXPLAINS THE SIZE DIFFERENCE. AS FOR THE CHANGES, WELL, EATING ALL THAT CHAKRA HAS ABOUT THE SAME EFFECT ON THEM AS IT DID ON NARUTO, ALL THAT CHAKRA PASSING THROUGH THEIR BODY HAS CHANGED THEM. THUS THEIR NEW, FEIRCE AND POWERFUL APPEARANCE, THOSE WINGS OF THEIRS WOULD APPEAR TO BE RAZOR SHARP, MEANING THAT THEY CAN PROBABLY DO PYSICAL DAMAGE NOW WITH THE WINGS AND MOUTH AS WELL AS DRAIN CHAKRA. AND IT PROBABLY MEANS THEY CAN EAT CHAKRA FASTER. THIS NEW TYPE OF CHAKRA DRAINING BEETLE IS A FIGHTING MACHINE, PROBABLY MANY TIMES STRONGER THAN YOUR FORMER BEETLE TYPE.**

"hm, that is most interesting, well then, if that is the case then I will need to practice with these bugs and there new capabilities" Shino said in his normal monotone.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Sakura stood at the centre of a clearing, unlike the other her training wasn't that straining at all. All she did was charge a stone with chakra then reabsorb it. She was just working on fine tuning her work now, and she had just finished in the nick of time to. She only had two more days until the exams but she was ready. It would only take her few minutes to beat whoever she was fighting, unless she was fighting any of her companions. After the exams she would make a fighting style for her abilities too, but for now she had just one thing left to do.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Shikamaru smirked, he had gotten it down, he finally had it.

"I can't wait to try a battle with this. Now then time to strategise for when I fight another member."

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

The landscape was asunder, trees had been levelled, boulders had been turned to dust, even the ground was covered in holes as if a giant had punched it. In the centre of the devastation stood a boy, five tails thrashing behind him

"finally I got it, this deserves a celebration, barbeque time" yelled Choji as he ran off to his favourite place in the leaf village. Leaving behind a battered training ground.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Ino was happy, she had mastered it, there were only two more days to the exam but she had mastered it. A purple, slightly transparent image of her stood in the centre of the clearing, all its tails thrashing around, but passing through anything they touched. She would so make chunin.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Kiba and Hinata stared at each other across the clearing waiting for the other to move. They had trained on mastering use of their tails, and they finally had it. They would win their fights and nothing would stop them. As if on a hidden signal they charged.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

All nine of them stood at the front door of the arena, they were ready, and they would prove it. They would beat anyone that they fought. It was Naruto that stated what they were all thinking though.

"We are so going to smash this competition."

**End**

**Well guys, what do you think, tell me what fights you want, I will think of what is best as well as what you want. Give me any ideas you have, by the way, I'm thinking that someday I might make a second fanfic, so I want your opinion on if I should. Any way I write when I feel like it, and I try to make every chapter go to at least 5,000 words. But yeah, give me your ideas for stuff to try, even if it's just little funny ideas that won't make any difference to the story go ahead, I want you to like this story. I'm thinking that if I make a second fanfic then it will be one of these ideas, but I might still think of something else so it's not set in stone:**

The fourteenth animal: while it's true that the 12 animals were invited to the banquet and the cat was tricked into missing it, there was a fourteenth animal, one that chose not to go. Narutoxfruits basket crossover. **(note: if you haven't watched fruits basket you should, it has some bits that I don't like but it's funny, plus my sister, junior by two years, is obsessed with it, I have to watch it to know some of the stuff she's talking about.)**

Played in reverse: what if nothing was as it seemed. what if the sides were wrong and the moons eye plan was for a different purpose. What if they were actually trying to help? Bad good guys. Good bad guys.

Cursed: what if something was different in Orochimarus plan. Good Orochimaru, Curse mark Naruto.

**So yeah, those are the ideas, tell me what you think you would like and I'll move it onto priorities, but remember, I will only do one fic at a time and I won't abandon this one, it's just which one I'll do if and when I finish this one. See ya.****loop**


	6. Chapter 6: tounament of tails

**Hey guys, well I now have two more people that have reviewed, and their actually pretty good too. Well that's not including the guests, but i don't count the guests as extra reviewers since i think that it's just one person sending the same review, "supert history" whoever you are: **

**A. Your uselessly repeating yourself.**

**B. Your spelling it wrong, it's 'superb history' or 'super history'. **

**C. Your uselessly repeating yourself. **

**By the way thanks for your review king of Konoha, i needed the confidence boost. So ask any question you want in the reviews and i will personally PM you. For those of you that are wondering about the training they were all in training grounds that were close, secrets weren't let slip and they didn't turn to their instinctual mode. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: i disclaim. Owning Naruto that is.**

Chapter 6: tournament of tails

"we are so going to smash this tournament" said Naruto, taking a step forward. All the others nodded, following into the arena. As they walked in they were met with a many looks of curiosity from the foreign ninja and civilians. Evidently because of the tails. But the local civilians looks were what really hurt. They were glaring at them with pure unbridled rage. They had gotten worse since the transformation.

As they came into line the proctor, a man named Genma Shiranui,looked at his watch.

"well you all just made it, since your all here i shall ask you now, do any of you wish to forfeit?" he asked, waiting for an answer. Only one person put their hand up.

"heh, sorry, but most of the people here look just a bit too strong for me to beat, i think I'll sit this out" said Kabuto. Walking out of the arena to the various 'boos' and other forms of discouragement. Meanwhile Anko, sitting up in the higher area of the frowned. _That boy, Kabuto Yakushi, if the reports are right then he's given up every chunin exam for the last six exams, and he always quits after the second portion. What is it about you Kabuto?_

Meanwhile Kabuto was thinking something else entirely. _I must conserve my strength, ready for the attack, i cannot afford to be exhausted when the invasion begins._

As Kabuto left Genma removed a slip of paper with the number twenty-one written on it before holding out the container, "this container has the numbers one through to twenty in it, the number you draw will determine who you will face, so come and draw" he explained. As all of the contestants walked up to him he could see some of them nervous with anticipation. As they all walked back into place he spoke up again "now, tell me what your number is, starting at the person that drew one."

"Thats me" called Naruto.

"I drew two" said Kankuro, thinking that he had an easy opponent.

"I got three" said Temari, hoping for a easy opponent.

"I have drawn the number four, I look forward to out youthful match." called a boy in green spandex, in a voice just a little too loud, his name, Rock Lee. Temari just smirked.

"I have five" said Gaara in his dull monotone voice.

"ha, six, thats gotta be a lucky sign right Akamaru?" said Kiba enthusiastically.

"hm, seven" said Sasuke confidently.

"hm, eight" said a boy, or i think it is, with long brown hair and pale eyes. Identified as Neji Hyuuga. In equal confidence.

"nine" drawled a girl with her hair in two buns, wearing a pink Chinese style dress. Tenten.

"ten" called Sakura, her tails thrashing in excitement as she put her plan to work.

"eleven" came the soft voice of Hinata.

"oh yeah, twelve" came the not so soft voice of Ino.

"thirteen, what a drag, why do I get the unlucky number?" Shikamaru said Lazily.

"heh heh, fourteen" said Zaku.

"fifteen" said Dosu, rough voice as usual.

"Sixteen" said Yoroi.

"seventeen? Thats me" said Kin.

"eighteen" said Shino, as monotonous as Gaara.

"nineteen" said Tsurugi.

"and twenty" said Choji.

"good, good, well then in that case the matches work like this" said Genma holding out a board that he had been writing on the whole time,on it were the matches

_Naruto Uchikaze vs Kankuro._

_Temari vs Rock Lee._

_Gaara vs Kiba Inuzuka._

_Sasuke Uchikaze vs Neji Hyuuga._

_Tenten vs Sakura Uchikaze._

_Hinata Uchikaze vs Ino Yamanaka._

_Shikamaru Nara vs Zaku Abumi._

_Dosu Kinuta vs Yoroi Akudo._

_Kin Tsuchi vs Shino Aburame._

_Tsurugi Misumi vs Choji Akimichi._

"Remember who you're fighting, and plan for it, now all competitors, up in the grand stand, except Naruto Uchikaze and Kankuro." he said as eighteen figures filed up into the grand stand. Leaving Naruto facing Kankuro in the arena. "now, let the fight between Naruto Uchikaze and Kankuro, begin" he said as he jumped out of the way.

"hey, save yourself the humiliation of losing and just give up will you" taunted Kankuro, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto. "hey, whats so funny?" he yelled, anger tinting his voice, to which Naruto looked up, slowly he held up and hand, before slamming it into the ground causing a wide but shallow crater to appear. He looked up, straight into Kankuros eyes.

"no, I won't give up, and I'll keep fighting until I win, i don't give out victory for nothing." he said, before suddenly leaping forward "now lets go." he threw out a hand, channeling huge amounts of chakra to it in the same manner he did before. Kankuro barely managed to dodge, sensing the chakra and knowing to avoid any contact. Naruto thrust another hand forward, again barely avoided. This continued for a few more attempts before Kankuro jumped back and grabbed a Kunai, holding it up to defend himself.

"you can keep trying, but using that much chakra must be taxing, and you'll simply be exhausted soon, all i have to do is avoid you until then" he said between, before noticing something. "hang on, you don't look exhausted at all, how can you keep that-" he was cut off by Naruto leaping forward again. As Kankuro continued to avoid the strike, now trying to launch a couter attack with his Kunai. As he was was dodging only one thought went through Kankuros head. _How does he have this much chakra? _But as soon as he thought that Naruto struck hin in the gut, sending him flying backwards from the amount of chakra concentrated in his hand. As he got up Naruto smirked.

"come on, are you gonna at least give me a challenge?" he asked mockingly, but this time it was time for Kankuro to chuckle. As he got up Naruto saw his skin cracked, like ceramic clay. Suddenly the clay covering his face broke, revealing a wooden face with three eyes. As soon as that happened the real Kankuro burst out of the bandage wrapped object behind the puppet, landing in a crouch. As he got up and turned around he pulled out a scroll.

"I'm surprised that you managed that much, but i guess i should fight all out now. Meet Crow, my battle puppet. And hes going to be the one that beats you." as he said that he twitched his fingers around, causing crow to leap forward toward Naruto, a blade extruding out of each of his wrists. As he slashed at Narutos chest he struck thin air as Naruto jumped away. "too bad you can't use those fake tails of yours to help you out or this would be a lot easier" taunted Kankuro. Eliciting a growl from Naruto.

"hey they are real, do you want me to use them?" before he could get a response he continued "fine" his tails started to wave about faster than before. He charged forward, focusing chakra to each tail as well as his hand. He launched a barrage of hits toward the puppet, every hit dislodging a piece, before the puppet was soon lying dismantled on the floor.

"now lets see that pile of scrap wood beat me" Naruto stated, suddenly the pieces all started to rattle. Before raising off of the ground, a blade coming off of each of them, and rushing towards Naruto. Reacting o instinct Naruto jumped out of the way of most of them, except one, that gave him a small nick on the cheek. Kankuro was barely able to tell that he had been hurt as the wound let off a small amount of smoke and closed immediately. He smirked.

"ha, you've been cut by crow now, and trust me, all of his weapons are poisoned, Checkmate I win" he boasted, before he suddenly felt a punch to the gut. As he opened his eyes he saw Naruto standing their, unaffected by the poison.

"as if such a small bit of poison could hurt me, you're wrong. Checkmate, _I_ win" he said as Kankuro fell into unconsciousness. He walked out of the arena as some Medics came to carry out Kankuro.

Up in the Kage booth one old man was thinking one thing, _amazing, he could create that much damage just be concentrating Chakra into his hand. No special manipulation like Tsunade, no jutsu used at all. Naruto, you really have become strong._

Meanwhile in the grandstand the first thing Naruto was greeted by was a brown, spiky haired kid up in his face with stars in his eyes.

"that was so cool boss, can you teach me how to do that, please?" asked Konohamaru. Before being pushed back down by Naruto.

"sorry Konohamaru, but that requires a large amount of chakra, it isn't a jutsu, just a whole lot of chakra and I doubt that you would be able to get that much, but i'm sure you could do something cool yourself" he said, eliciting a pout from the young kid, before Ebisu grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

"young Konohamaru, the grandstand is for the contestants. Hello Naruto, sorry that I couldn't train you over the period before now, I had offered to but it turned out you already had a teacher. I shall see you later." with that he shunshined back into the spectators seats with Konohamaru.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Up on top of the arena walls was one shadowy figure. Quietly pondering something.

_That was the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails, but the nine tailed fox disappeared. He should be dead. How interesting. _He thought as he sank into the roof.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Genma stood in the center of the arena again.

"the next match will be between Temari versus Rock lee, please come forward for your match" he said. Temari, enthusiastic about the match jumped down from the Podium, as did Lee, though he was yelling something about if he couldn't win then he would do this or that, and hoping for a 'youthful' battle. When they had both settled down and stood facing each other in their respective battle poses Genma raised his hand. "Let the the second match, begin" he said, before jumping away. Almost before Temari could react Lee had charged forward. Reacting on instinct she jumped away, and pulled out her fan. Swinging the large metal object a wave of wind came from it. As it touched the ground it kicked up a huge dust cloud, obscuring the view of what had happened to her foe.

"hah, crazy idiot couldn't even dodge one attack" she said with a smirk as the dust cleared. Expecting to see a beaten body she was amazed when she saw nothing.

"your youthfulness is exceptional miss Temari, I truly shall enjoy this match" came the voice of her foe from just behind her.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

Meanwhile the fox nine where talking about the battles that they would face, more specifically the next match between Kiba and Gaara.

**THE MATCH WILL BE HARD KIBA, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE IT QUICK IF YOU WANT TO WIN **Chibi explained to receive an instant response from Kiba.

"but you said that we only had to be one or two tails stronger than the tailed beast we're fighting in order to overcome its experience advantage, so it shouldn't matter how long i take should it?" he said, genuinely curious. Chibi just sighed.

**KIBA, THAT ASSUMPTION WAS MADE BASED ON THE THEORY OF YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL BEING PERFECT, AS IT IS YOU USE UP FIFTEEN TIMES MORE CHAKRA THANYOU CAN WITH PERFECT CHAKRA CONROL, ALL OF YOU. BECAUSE OF THIS NARUTO IS PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD FACE OF AGAINST THE ONE TAILS, DUE TO HIS HIGHER LEVEL OF CHAKRA. THAT IS, FACE OFF AND HOPE TO WIN. **Chibi explained. **SO, YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS A QUICK MATCH, TO PREVENT HIM FROM DRAWING ON TOO MUCH OF THE ONE TAILS CHAKRA AND PARTIALY RELEASING IT, IF HE DID THEN SHUKAKU MAY BE ABLE TO EXPLOIT THE WEAKNESS AND ACHEIVE A COMPLETE TRANSFORMATION. AND TRUST ME, THAT WOULD NOT BE PRETTY.**

Kiba just nodded "fine, but I don't think it'll be a prob-" BOOM all nine people turned their heads towards the area to see two pillars of dirt explode out of the ground. Chibi chuckled **HEH, I KNEW IT, HE DIDN'T HAVE A TRACE OF CHAKRA, AND IF THAT'S TRUE THAN HIS TAIJUTSU MUST BE TRULY AMAZING, YOU MIGHT WANT TO WATCH THIS. IF YOU CAN GET A GOOD VIEW BEFORE IT'S OVER THAT IS. **Before any one could react and try to watch the match a voice called out, somewhat bewildered, from the arena.

"winner, Rock Lee" as they peered out over the they were shocked by what they saw, Temari was lying on the arena floor, somewhat badly beaten up. While Lee was standing their somewhat shakily but otherwise fine. Naruto gulped.

"I have to face against that next round, oh boy" he said fearfully. Sasuke patted him on the back consolingly.

"don't worry, we all hope you win" he said before muttering afterwards "not that that's likely". Naruto growled at him.

"oh yeah, you really inspire some confidence don't you" he said, balling his fists.

"next match, Gaara vs Kiba Inuzuka." came the voice of Genma from in the Arena before Naruto and Sasuke could get into a brawl. And potentially destroy the arena.

"alright Akamaru, now its our turn to show 'em what we got" said Kiba, rubbing Akamarus head. As they jumped into the arena Lee walked into the grand stand, still a little shaky on his feet.

_I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but if i hadn't used the 4__th__ gate i would have lost, I hope my next match is not too youthful, as i cannot yet use more than the first gate until after that, at an estimation _he thought as he stood at the railing and rested his weight on it. Next to him stood his teammate. Neji, who's thoughts were running a different line.

_Lee, I shall not be outdone by you. It is your fate to be a loser and that shall not change. Now then, I still need to observe my potential opponents, it is better to be prepared. _He thought as he observed his potential opponent.

In the spectator seats sat all the people who were happily watching the match when in between the leaf team senseis was a puff of smoke. That cleared to reveal Kakashi.

_I was searching for him for ages, saying we had to make a last minute entrance, but no, he had to arrive on time. I thought that students tried to take after their senseis. _He thought, and sighed. "hey guys, did I miss anything?" he asked

"aside from seeing Naruto smash a pile of wood apart with nothing but focused chakra to his hand, using nothing but that to defeat another Genin, who was a very talented puppet master might I add? No, nothing at all" Kurenai deadpanned.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

As Gaara entered the arena his sand began to swirl around his hand. His face split into a maniac grin. And the cork that sealed away his gourd disappeared. Kiba walked in with a serious face.

_I have to finish this quickly. Chibi was right, we can't face against him yet. _He thought. "ready Akamaru?" he asked as he placed his battle partner onto the ground.

"match three, begin" called Genma, jumping away. Kiba wasted no time and charged at Gaara, his tails flared out.

"Fang over fang" he yelled, jumping into the air and spinning violently, his flared out tails increasing the size of the attack as well as it's damage. Gaara stood there unwaveringly. Just before the attack hit a wall of sand came up,blocking the attack. It withstood the attack for enough time for Gaara to comfortably move from where he was standing to a safer position. Just as Gaara moved out of the way the shield broke, letting Kiba through. Gaara lazily moved his hand towards his foe, palm open.

"Desert coffin" he said in his usual monotone, clenching his palm. The sand that Kiba was just breaking through wrapped around him. Just as Gaara was about to clench his hand, ending his opponent. The sand moved from Kiba to his left, intercepting a white blur.

Up in the arena Temari gave it a regarding eye. _Interesting, to restrain all of the tails it took all of Gaaras sand, but in order to stop the dog it had to move to block. For once the automatic defense that his sand has prevented, or at least slowed down a victory. _While she was thinking this Kiba was rotating again, heading towards Gaara, whos sand was completely occupied dodging the rapid attacks from Akamaru.

"Fand over Fang" he yelled, charging at Gaara again. His attack collided with Gaaras side, but strangely he was not injured. Cracks covered Gaaras entire body, making it appear like he was a ceramic vase just a touch from shattering but he was still unharmed. Even as they watched the cracks began to disappear,meanwhile Temari was freaking out.

_Thats Gaaras sand armor, if he's resorting to that then we may have a real problem. _She thought. Going over the only ways that this could end, taking into account the crazed look in Gaaras eyes. This could only end in someones death.

Gaara grinned, he raised his hand into a ram sign as a typhoon of sand rose up behind him. Kiba panicked. Before he could reast the sand crashed down, surrounding both Kiba and Akamaru. As Gaara raised his hand into a ram sign again ,about to crush both of them he was stopped by all three sensei of the fox nine plus the proctor. But not before the sand compressed a little, rendering Kiba unconscious, but just sparing Akamaru.

"this match is over, go back to the stands" the proctor said. Gaara just huffed and walked back up. Some medical ninja came into the field and carried Kiba away. Meanwhile the sand was mysterious filtering out of the arena. As Gaara reached the stands again the proctor called out the next contestants "will Sasuke Uchikaze and Neji Hyuuga come into the arena for their battle" as he called the crowd became restless, this was the match that most of them had been waiting for. The showdown between not just two Genin, but the geniuses if their separate year and the Hyuuga and "Uchiha", as many of them still preferred to think.

Once both Sasuke and Neji had arrived in the arena Neji decided to put some real salt on the wounds. "you should just surrender, you are fated to lose to me" he said in his ever arrogant voice. Sasuke smirked.

"So, I'm fated to lose to you am i?" he asked to which Neji nodded "and because of that i am going to lose to you no matter how hard i try" another nod. "And if that's the case then i have no choice but to be defeated?" nod "so if thats the case if i surrendered it would be my choice on whether or not i was beaten by you" Neji started to nod, before doing a double take. Before he could react though.

"match 4, Sasuke Uchikaze vs Neji Hyuuga begin" the proctor yelled out before jumping away. Without any delay Sasukes eyes went red and two rings each with three commas going in opposite directions swirled around his pupils and veins bulged around Nejis eyes with the pupil becoming slightly visible. Nejis eyes widened at what he saw.

"amazing" he whispered. He was a master of the Byakugan, and he knew how to understand it, the brighter the chakra coils the more chakra they had. But this was amazing, with his 360 degree vision he could see not just Sasukes chakra but also the rest of those tailed Genin's chakra. But not the chakra coils.

Their chakra was so plentiful it was as if their entire body was made out of it, it was amazing.

Suddenly reacting on instinct he moved his head to the side. Just barely avoiding a punch from Sasuke who, using the distraction had shot forward and jumped with a punch. As he was passing he tried to knee Neji, but found his knee caught. Continuing to push forward with his knee he used Nejis hand to pull himself back wards, aiming for a punch to the back of the head. Only for Neji to block again.

_So, this is the power of the byakugan, to see 360 degrees, meaning i can't get behind him for an attack _Sasuke thought. Suddenly he smirked.

The next thing anyone knew Neji was knocked off of his feet and Sasuke was standing over him as he got up.

"you may be able to see my moves no matter where i am" He started "but you only have two arms, so what happens when your opponent has a few other limbs, like lets say, eight tails" he said. As Neji got up his eyes were practically burning in charged forward, his front two fingers pointed out. He might not be able to make out the chakra points, but a hit would still hurt.

In response Sasuke also charged forward, his tails flared out and ready to strike.

_I have to remember that he has a huge advantage, he has too much chakra for me to close it, off he has an extra eight appendages and enough stamina to keep fighting for days on end. I have to use my experience and finish this quickly. _Neji thought as he threw his left arm out, only for one of Sasukes tail to wrap around his wrist, he hit the tails, causing it to withdraw. Suddenly all eight tails lashed out at him, he reacted as fast as he could.

"rotation" he called out, spinning and surrounding himself with a dome of chakra, it prevented all eight of the tails from hitting. He pulled out of the spin, "You are within range" he said softly. He leaped forward "eight trigrams; one palm" he said, striking one part of his opponents arm, "two palms" he struck a point in one of his legs. "four palms" he struck another two points on his body, slightly faster.

"Eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms" he called, increasing his speed the whole time until he was practically a blur. "Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms" he called, before finally ending his barrage with an open hand strike to the chest and knocking Sasuke backwards and off his feet. Neji smirked and turned away, his Byakugan deactivated. he didn't need to close the chakra points. He had simply charged so much chakra to his attacks that they each would have left a wound. He would be down for a week.

"ow, that hurt" came a voice from behind him. He turned around, eyes widened. Sasuke was just standing their. There was steam rising off of almost every point of his body, but he was almost completely uninjured. "ahh man, that hurt so much" Sasuke continued his rant before stopping. "hey why are you standing their looking like codfish?" he asked, much to the laughter of the crowd.

Neji closed his mouth, _he can't be standing, I put all his chakra into that move. It should have had him in the hospital _he thought fearfully, but covered it well. "you should surrender, those who know greater suffering have greater strength" he said in an idiotic moment. Obviously forgetting who he was talking to.

Sasuke just started laughing "oh yeah, and what would you know about suffering might I ask?" he said. Instead of answering Neji removed his headband, revealing a sign that looked like an 'x' with a line on each side.

_(One long explanation of Hyuuga politics and Nejis suffering that I do not want to write later) _"you see, you cannot escape destiny and your destiny is to lose" he finished. Again Sasuke chuckled his ears twitching.

"you call that suffering" he said "I admit its bad and all but your saying that because of that you've had it worse than me?" he asked before beginning his story "While i was still in the academy my older brother killed of my entire clan then forced me to see it over and over for three days with a creepy genjutsu. I lived until a month ago consumed with the idea of revenge. I had to be killed as a human porcupine and brought back to life with ears and tails to snap me out of it. And you're saying that you've had it worse?" he said getting louder and louder before going to an almost sweet voice "oh, by the way, you lose" he said as a shadow clone, who had used the fact that Neji had let his guard down and deactivated his Byakugan to sneak up on him, hit him in the back of the head.

"winner of the fourth match, Sasuke Uchikaze" the proctor called "could Tenten and Sakura Uchikaze come into the arena for the next match" he said as Sasuke walked back up to the grandstand.

PagebreakPagebreakPagebreak

After both Sakura and Tenten were on the ground floor the proctor raised his hand "match five Sakura Uchikaze vs Tenten, begin" he called before jumping away. Sakura charged forward, trying to get close. Tenten pulled out a double handful of Kunia and shuriken and, jumping up, threw them down at Sakura. Forcing her to back away.

_Great, this is so not my match up, i need to get close to drain her chakra but she keeps me away. Guess I'll have to thank Naruto for teaching me the shadow clone jutsu. _She thought, going through the three hand signs. "shadow clone jutsu" immediately almost the entire arena was filled with clones.

"ah, i was hoping to not have to use this either" Tenten said, pulling two scrolls from a pouch just behind her back. She quickly flashed through some hand signs "rising twin dragons, as two plumes of smoke rose up and swirled around before disappearing to be replaced with two scrolls an Tenten right in the middle. A small puff of smoke would come from one of the markings on the scroll and she would reach into it to grab a weapon before throwing it at one of the clones. Half the clones targeted were caught by one of the weapons the other half managed to dodge or block.

"I'm not finished yet" she called, a group of threads becoming visible on the tips of her fingers she pulled all of them, causing the weapons on the ground to rise up, impaling a clone on the way. She threw her hands downwards, sending another rain of weapons at Sakura and her clones. Again most of the clones managed to doge or block, but their were too many weapons and most of the former clone army was obliterated. Tenten landed in a circle of the last ten clones.

"hmm, done alre-" suddenly she fell over in exhaustion. The nine clones dispelled leaving Sakura, who merely walked away. As she walked away she thought one more thing _looks like there were some upsides to that matchup, being one to focus on weapon throwing she has less stamina and thus less chakra then the average chunin candidate. she doesn't need chakra to summon the weapons, she just passes chakra over the spot and the scroll brings it out. While her accuracy is fearsome she couldn't hold her chakra very long when each clone was draining chakra._

**YOU REALLY SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY FOR THAT SAKURA **piped in Chibi **AFTER ALL, EVEN THOUGH YOUR CLONES CAN ABSORB CHAKRA THE ABSORBING ABILITY IS THINNED OUT, MEANING THAT A CLONES ABILITY TO ABSORB CHKRA DOESN'T CHANGE OVER DISTANCE, JUST AN AVERAGE GENIN A MINUTE FOR A RANGE OF FIFTY FEET. **

_Yeah, and the biggest problem is that beyond chunin level chakra they can withhold their chakra from the clones. So I have to drain the chakra myself. _She replied.

"next match Hinata Uchikaze vs Ino Yamanaka" Genma called out. Putting Sakura on another train of thought.

_How on earth can he speak that loudly with a senbon in his mouth? _

Both Hinata and Ino jumped off of the grandstand into the arena and stood facing each other.

"so Hinata, ready for a good match?" Ino asked, to which Hinata nodded, still a little shy, and being the center of attention for hundreds of people didn't help. Putting her hands together in the one handed sign to activate the Byakugan she channeled chakra through her eyes. Veins bulged out on her temples, her iris twisted into a yin-yang symbol and around the out side of her pupil her red ring formed.

"Match six, Hinata Uchikaze vs Ino Yamanaka, begin" the proctor called before jumping away. Hinata lunged forward, attempting a strike while Ino prepared her jutsu. Ino caught her opponents hand with her tail as she finished focusing chakra for her jutsu.

"Speed mind transfer jutsu" she said as a purple version of her burst out from her. Hinata jumped away but the chakra form followed her, at a rather impressive pace too. Hinata went through her options.

_It's a mind transfer jutsu, so it should only be able to move straight forward _she thought, jumping to the side. Only for the chakra form to swerve towards her. She moved out of the way again, running toward the unconscious Ino. Suddenly the chakra form floated into the way, going back into the body. Ino's eyes jolted open and she jumped out of the way of the attack, instantly focusing chakra again. Once again her chakra form came flying out at Hinata, who barely dodged it this time.

Meanwhile in the stands Inoichi was flabbergasted, _this is amazing_. this was like the normal clan jutsu, but it was also so different. Their where no hand signs needed, the jutsu moved at a rapid pace, it could return to the caster at a command. The only downside was the visible form of chakra. And to make something like that, the amount of chakra required must be enormous.

Back in the fight Hinata had been repeating the process, testing the limits of the chakra form. It was like extending ons body, if it touched her then it could control her, she knew that much at least. She could keep this up for the whole day if need be, but that might cause some problems, the audience wasn't that patient after all. She had to find a weakness. Suddenly it hit her. She had no other choice. _All or nothing then._

Once again she charged for, Ino. Once again the chakra form retreated back into her, and once again she jumped out of the way and started to mould chakra to perform the jutsu. As the chakra form came rushing out at Hinata she held all seven of her tails in front of her. Channeling chakra to them to form a shield, the chakra Ino bounced off of the shield. Hinata smirked, she had it. Closing in on Ino she prepared for her jutsu.

"eight trigrams: nine palms" she called, thrusting her hands and tails each toward a different chakra point on Ino.

"eighteen palms" again she hit a chakra point with each off her appendages.

"thirty-six palms, seventy-two palms" she was out of chakra points to attack so she started on parts of the body that would immobilize "one-hundred and forty-four palms, two-hundred and eighty-eight palms" she finished, having cut off her opponents chakra, movement and even leaving a few flesh wounds in order to divert the healing ability. Up in the stands Hiashi smiled.

**End chapter**

**Well guys, i know i might have overpowered most of the fox nine. But I figure that if their chakra reserves are that high then they would be powerful. Anyway, here's the idea, i have three poll that i am opening. One is one whether or not i include fillers, not including shippuden flash backs. The second, should i make some sort of special thing for the members of team Gai, just to slightly even things out. And the third, should this have an alternate storyline to the original episodes, or just be the original episodes with an over-powered bunch of hanyous in it.**

**Anyway, i have figured out what i will be writing if and when i finish this fanfic. A Naruto x bleach crossover. Though that might take a while. After all life has finally decided that i need to put some effort in so i can't spend as much typing time as i want. Therefore my updates are almost guaranteed to take several weeks since i never publish any chapter with less than five thousand words, the first chapter to this story the only suggestions are welcome. By the way, send me ideas for Narutos special Namikaze seal, i have one idea but it just doesn't seem very Naruto. Send anything in the reviews.**

**This is kit signing out and going to live (some sort of) life:**

**later.**


	7. Chapter 7: sorry guys

hello everybody. i have made a decision about fox nine. i would like to say am sorry about how bad it is. i have read over it. i is a poor mish-mash of attempted humourand bad writing. the fact of the matter is that i'm not patient enough to watch the whole naruto series again to get a good fanfic, and i can't think of any new storylines to use. so this fanfic is now discontinued, i will attempt something that i have the patience to watch the episodes for. in response to my youngest sisters new obssesion i will be writing a naruto x powerpuff girls z crossover. only because, in the end it has 52 episodes and i have the patience to watch these while i write. sorry if you don't think that would work well but truast me, powergirls z is actually moderately good, so i want to make a crossover. this fanfic is only being kept from being deleted because it uses a rather unique idea. i hope one of you writers out their see this and can make a good fanfic taking this idea. just to let you know for those who couldn't figure it out, the shadowy figure was a member of the akatsuki. don't bother asking for permision to use th idea. anyway, see you later if you read my new fanfic.


End file.
